The Death of Someone I Knew
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: Two girls and a boy get trapped in Inuyasha's world. Sasha and Jayden have the time of their lives with the group while Josh has every character on his trail, wanting his death. Who will be the one to actually kill him?
1. How it Started

The Death of Someone I Knew 

Hi everyone! This is a fanfic that my friend Brandon and I came up with. But mostly me lol! Any way, we were talking during English class about on how much I didn't like Kagome! That's how it starts.

**1. How it Started**

Hello, my name is Sasha and I love to watch Inuyasha. I have long brown hair to my waist, deep green eyes, and wear a dark navy blue nylon shirt a lot, with black soccer shorts and my favorite grey nike shoes. I have a friend named Jayden, who I always hang out with at school and call Jay. She has long blondish brown hair that goes a couple inches past her shoulders, blue eyes, and wears vegetable shorts with a long yellow t-shirt. Jayden and I loved to fool around and play tricks on each other. She was the kind soft hearted person and I was the tough, tomboy person of our little group of friends. Then there is Josh. He follows us around and annoys me especially. He has really short hair that we all know is not black, and wears too much red in one day. I would love to tell you our story.

I was sitting in front of my television watching my favorite show Inuyasha when I saw Kagome do something stupid, like run out into the middle of the battlefield.

"Damn it Kagome!" he cried before having to save her from the over sized demon.

'_How stupid can she be to just run out to the fight when she knows that she's most likely to get hit or killed by something?' _I thought as I shook my head in shame. Kagome is shaking uncontrollably by almost being killed.

"Oh man!" she whispered.

"Kagome how stupid can you get!" Inuyasha asked her as he set her on the ground.

"What do you mean stupid?"

"Never mind!" he grumbled.

"Inuyasha……."

He waited for the big ending of the sentence.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted angrily.

The dog demon went face first into the ground and his body created a huge crater. _'I've heard that sentence before a million times! I just don't get how she can say that to him when he didn't really do anything to make her mad! I especially hate it when she says it to protect wolf Koga!' _I thought getting agitated.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm going in there and I'm going to get rid of Kagome!" I started to plan.

'_Nobody's home right now and I don't think they will be for a while so I might as well try. Right? I mean then they can't think that I'm insane!' _I got off my couch and ran at the television.

"Damn I hope this works! If it doesn't then I'm gunna have a really bad headache after," I said as I jumped.

I went head first through the screen and then my whole body went in.

"Whoa! This place is like a world filled with dimensions. There are so many!" I said amazed.

'_I want to go to Inuyasha but I don't know which one it is!'_ When I thought that, one of the dimensions started to glow and I headed towards it. I went through and landed on the ground.

"Kid, get out of the way!" a voice demanded.

I turned around and saw Inuyasha running with Kagome in his arms.

"Holy crap!" I shouted as I started to run away as well.

**Meanwhile……**

Josh was sitting in his basement, watching Inuyasha as well and he heard a voice that sounded like mine come from a girl on the screen.

"What the hell! Why does she sound and look a little like Sasha? They never take new people for a show that's been aired for a year!" he said surprised.

"Get out of the way stupid! He's not after you!" Inuyasha shouted at me.

"I'm not stupid!" I shouted back.

Josh thought for a second and then he tried to jump into the screen. But when he jumped he hit face first onto the glass. Josh fell to the ground and groaned with pain. Out of nowhere Jayden comes into Josh's basement and skips across the room towards the television. Jayden shows up on the screen and is skipping across the over sized demon's path.

"Jay, you're here too?" I asked a little confused as I almost tripped.

"Why can't I get in?" Josh said before jumping to his feet from the floor.

He tried again but the same thing happened. He fell to the floor, got up and tried one last time.

"If I can't do it now then I'll never try again!" he said as he jumped again.

This time he went through. When he came out into the show, he wasn't near anyone else. Josh fell out of the sky and landed on a branch in a huge tree.

"Ouch!" he cried as the wind was knocked out of him.

Josh looked around while wincing.

"Oh crap!" he said when he saw Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken were riding Ah-Un. Ah-Un was jumping from branch to branch and was heading towards Josh. The two headed dragon was only one tree away from him. Then it took one big jump and a big claw stepped onto Josh's back, causing the branch to crack.

"Damn it! What are the chances of running into Sesshoumaru first and then the branch cracking?" Josh wondered as the branch crashed to the ground.

On the way to the bottom of the tree, he hit several other large branches. When he hit the bottom, Josh landed onto the branch that had caused him to fall in the first place.

Josh rolled off the branch in pain.

"That hurt!" he groaned loudly.

The ground started to shake violently as the over sized demon, Inuyasha, Kagome and I came closer to the tree. Jayden was back with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo where the battle had begun.

"I swear that if you don't get out of the way I'll kill you!" Inuyasha threatened.

"Inuyasha leave her alone!" Kagome insisted.

Inuyasha growled under his breath and caught up with me. Josh looked up with confusion at the racket that was coming closer.

"Uh!" he sighed and put his face back in the ground.

'_Who's that guy on the ground? He's just laying there!'_ I stopped running by Josh's side.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

I rolled Josh over to see who it was.

"Oh, it's only you!" I laughed at him.

"You know, I really, really hate you right now!" Josh said with anger.

"So what! I got here first and that's that! It's not my problem that you didn't think about jumping into the television before I did!" I laughed as I rolled him back onto his stomach.

Kagome was set back on her own feet and Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga to slay the demon.

"I've had enough of you being around here demon! So why don't you just leave us alone?" he cried as he swung the giant blade.

Light came from the sword and sliced into the demon. _'I never thought that I'd ever see the wind scar in person! It's so cool!' _I thought with amazement as I saw pieces of demon fall to the ground.

"But I really wish I didn't have to witness that in person!" I said to myself when the scent of blood reached my nose.

I looked around when I heard little footsteps coming closer.

"What's that?" I wondered.

Everyone but Josh started to look around. The green toad imp Jaken came running as fast as he could towards us. Inuyasha's gaze fell onto him and before he took notice of the small creature he looked kind of happy.

"I'll teach you to get in lord Sesshoumaru's way without moving at all!" Jaken cried as he came up to Josh.

I laughed to myself as I watched to green imp. '_He's so small! Jaken and the two headed staff are a lot smaller than I anticipated them to be!' _

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked me.

"He's so small!" I said with a laugh.

Jaken had started to jump on Josh's head with all his force. His face was buried in the grass and dirt. Jaken froze when he heard me laughing at him.

"You laugh at my size? Lord Sesshoumaru is a lot taller than you and he would say that you are small!" he said pointing the staff at me.

Inuyasha looked at me as I laughed hard at Jaken.

"You need Sesshoumaru to protect you from other things! You can hardly make a sentence without mentioning him once," I stopped laughing and looked at Jaken.

'_I'm probably going to pay for this later! But I can't help it! I have to do it or it's gunna drive me insane!' _I thought as I grabbed the two headed staff from him and started chasing him with it.

"Come here Jaken! I dare you! Don't make me run faster!" I said while holding the staff in one hand.

Jaken ran around with me following him. He was breathing heavily and tears were in his eyes from fear.

"This girl knows who all of us are! She's so different from other people around here!" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"It looks like she's from my era but I just don't understand how she got here. Same with this boy and that other girl," she whispered back.

Josh tried to pull his face out of the ground so he could breathe.

"And I thought that this place would be fun!" he groaned.

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes fell onto Josh as he tried to stand. I hit Jaken over the head a few times and stopped running.

"Hey Jaken, take your staff back! Tell Sesshoumaru whatever you want about what I did, I don't care!" I said as I threw the two headed staff at him.

"Oh you will care, trust me! Lord Sesshoumaru will be back for you, that boy and Inuyasha later!" Jaken threatened.

I nodded my head.

"Whatever you say imp!" I laughed to myself.

Inuyasha walked up behind me and grabbed my navy blue, nylon shirt.

"What would you like?" I asked looking at him.

"First question! How'd you get here?" he asked me.

"I don't know! I was at home doing something and then the next second I was here!" I replied trying to lie.

'_Inuyasha is gunna catch me lying to him! It's not hard to pick up on that lie!' _I thought with a little worry.

"Okay! Second question! Do you know that kid?" he asked pointing at Josh who was still trying to stand up.

"Yeah I know him! His name's Josh and he follows me everywhere."

Josh looked up at me at the sound of his name.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"No comment!" I said with an annoyed voice.

Inuyasha was a little shocked that I had become so angry by Josh only asking a question.

"Inuyasha, if you would be so kind as to put me back on the ground, I would like to do something very important!" I said turning my attention back to the hanyou.

Inuyasha loosened his grip and I fell back onto the ground.

I ran over to Josh and punched him in the stomach and smiled.

"I told you that I was gunna hit you Josh if we weren't at school!"

I walked away from him and sat beside the tree that Josh had fallen out of. '_I told him that I would hit him! But do they listen to anything I ever say? No!' _Josh fell to his knees with the wind knocked out of him.

"What the hell's your problem?" he asked me.

"You!" I replied as I closed my eyes.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Jayden had caught up to us.

"Took you guys long enough!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"It's not our fault that you run so fast Inuyasha!" Shippo said jumping to the ground.

Josh looked down at Shippo as he came up to him.

"Hello Shippo!" Josh said.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo cried as blue fire came from his hands.

The blue flame landed on Josh, causing him to burst into flames. Jayden came over to me and I opened my eyes.

"Hey Jay!"

"Sasha, you're here!" she said happily.

I nodded my head and caught sight of Josh running around like a maniac.

"Nice," I whispered as I watched.

"Inuyasha, who's that girl?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know! She just appeared out of nowhere when I saved Kagome!" he explained.

"Oh!" Miroku said as he left the sides of his friends.

I stood up and stretched, ignoring Josh completely. '_The sun's out and Miroku is coming this way!'_ I noticed what I had just thought and was shocked. '_Please be asking Jay! Please be asking Jay!'_ I begged.

"Excuse me miss, but what's your name?" the monk asked.

"Sasha," I answered suspiciously.

"Sasha, huh. Nice name! Wou…"

"No!" I said before walking away.

Jayden followed me. I walked past Josh and he ran across my path. I stuck out a leg and tripped him, putting out half of the blue fire.

"Never say I didn't help you Josh!" I said to him.

I walked over him and Jayden stepped onto his legs. _'That's something I wouldn't expect Jay to do!'_ I thought with a little laugh.

Miroku looked a little surprised.

"But I didn't even finish!" he whispered.

Josh passed out and the fox fire went out leaving him partially scorched.

"Is he still alive?" I asked Miroku.

"Yeah I think so!" he replied.

"Then I'm leaving!"

'_I don't expect them to invite us to come along. Especially with Inuyasha's attitude and how he feels about asking a complete stranger to stay with him!'_ I thought as Jayden followed behind me.

"Sasha, how are we gunna get home? I don't think that there's a television here! Besides that, there are demons everywhere," Jayden said bringing up a smart point.

"I don't know! We'll just have to hide when we cross paths with one I guess."

Everyone looked at each other.

"It wouldn't be so bad to let them come along with us, would it?" Miroku asked.

"They are only kids!" Sango said making a glance backwards.

"I don't care if they come! It would just be another person to talk to!" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

This was his decision to make.

"Why are you all looking at me for?" he asked nervously.

"Isn't it obvious Inuyasha? We want your opinion!" Shippo said as he jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"My opinion! I didn't hear you give one!"

"I think it would be nice to have someone to play with!"

Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes and turned around toward us.

"Fine! They can come along!"

All of them caught up with us.

"You two can stay with us for a while, if you want!" Inuyasha said first.

'_Oh my god! Inuyasha is asking us if we want to stay first! Is there something wrong with him?'_

"We'd love to come along!" Jayden replied.

We all left the tree and Josh behind. He was still alive but unconscious with his face back in the ground.

**Night Time**……

Josh finally woke up from unconsciousness and he looked around.

"Where is everyone? They just left me behind!" he groaned.

Wolves howled and there were white lights not too far away from him in the forest. The wind blew violently and a strong poison scent filled the air.

"I wonder if I'll find someone who won't try to kill me!"

**End of Chappie 1.**

Who will Josh encounter next time? Only time will tell I guess. Lol!

I'll try to update as soon as I can on this fanfic. So please R&R and look forward to the next chapter because it'll be a lot better than this one.


	2. Worse Than Last Time

Yay, chapter two: ) : ) If you didn't like the first chapter than you shouldn't be reading this chapter of The Death of Someone I Knew! **No I'm just kidding, don't go anywhere!** Lol! So anyway this is the second chapter.

**2. Worse than Last Time**

It's night time and Josh is walking slowly, painfully, through the forest.

"Inuyasha is supposed to be fun! I bet Sasha and Jayden are having the times of their lives with the gang. Damn I hate her so much!" Josh cursed me before tripping.

He fell face first to the ground. Mud was all over his face and in his short brownish hair. Josh got back up to his feet and walked on.

"Nothing is gunna stop me from having fun here! I don't care how injured I am! I am invincible as far as I'm concerned!" Josh laughed to himself with confidence.

The white lights that he had seen earlier were almost at a close range. Josh came as close as he wanted to the lights only to see a young woman wearing a white, long, baggy sleeved shirt and red baggy pants sitting in a tree.

"It's Kikyo!" he whispered.

Kikyo looked over to him with a glare, pretending not to notice him trying to hide behind a tree. Soul collectors were bringing dead souls to the woman as she sat there. The sounds of bees could be heard not too far away in the sky. Naraku's poisonous insects watched the undead priestess as she sat there.

"Naraku's insects are here. Just as always! I should have known what those damn lights were in the sky! Only a fool who had never seen the show before would make such a stupid mistake like that!" Josh said scolding himself for being so stupid.

Josh had fallen asleep against the tree and later on in the night, he slipped off the trunk and onto some bushes.

"What a fool! How could he think that I wouldn't notice him standing behind such a feeble tree?" Kikyo laughed with her soft yet somehow mocking voice.

She laughed to herself for a few seconds and jumped out of the tree, ignoring the snoring boy laying on the thorn bushes. Kikyo and her soul collectors moved away from Josh and into an open field where she hoped that no one would find her lollygagging around.

I looked up at the sky as the stars shone brightly and the moon was almost hidden away. _'I guess tomorrow's the new moon, and we all know what that means! A night where Inuyasha's powers leave him and the group has to defend themselves without his help!' _I let a small smile slip and looked back down at the fire as it burned. Inuyasha and I were the only ones awake. He too was staring at the fire. Jayden had fallen asleep against my shoulder; Sango had gone to sleep on the other side of the fire, away from Miroku. Kagome had fallen asleep near Inuyasha with Shippo in her arms and Kilala was asleep at Sango's side. _'I wonder if tomorrow some stupid demon will come along and attack us for no apparent reason!' _ I laughed to myself. Inuyasha's gaze fell from the fire and onto me.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I'm just thinking about something that could happen at some point and time of our life!" I laughed again.

Inuyasha looked at me as if I was crazy, "Whatever!"

Everything went silent for a few seconds.

"You're pretty strange for a girl! You're not like Kagome at all!" he whispered.

This time it was my turn to return the crazy look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know! All I know is that you're different!" Inuyasha said before looking down at Kagome as she slept.

'_With the glow of the fire, Inuyasha's hair looks orange!' _I grinned. I had to admit that I did have a crush on Inuyasha, but then again, who didn't in this era? '_I'm not really tired! I know that it's nothing new but usually I'd be asleep at home by now!' _I yawned tiredly.

"You better get some sleep if we're gunna leave in the morning. I hope you know how to fight kid, 'cause we're probably gunna run into a demon or two tomorrow! I don't want you to get in my way if I'm fighting!" Inuyasha said before closing his eyes and pretending to sleep like he usually did at night when everyone was asleep.

"Whatever!" I whispered and closed my eyes.

'_Inuyasha won't warm up to me. I know he won't. But if he does then I'll be really surprised!'_ Slowly, I too fell asleep.

When the sun rose the next morning Josh woke up when he felt something strange watching over him.

"What's going on?" he asked as he opened his eyes.

There, staring him in the face was one of Naraku's insects.

"Holy shit!" Josh cried as he grabbed a stick and swung it at the bug.

The insect moved out of the way and Josh noticed that the stick was still attached to a tree.

"Oh crap," he whispered as the branch swung back and hit him in the face.

Naraku's insect started to fly away. Josh snapped out of a daze and started to chase after it.

"Get back here you disgusting yellow bug!" he demanded.

Still the insect flew on.

"What are you waiting for? Sting him!" a deadly evil voice said to the insect.

Josh had stopped dead in his tracks, for he knew exactly who the evil voice belonged to.

"Naraku!" he cried before running away from the insect that was now flying towards him.

Soon the insect was close enough to sting Josh in the back. Josh cried out in pain as the disgusting bug vanished.

"Damn it!" he cried as he sat on the ground in pain.

Blood came from the new wound. It wasn't really that bad until the poison had kicked in. The sting had gotten swollen and Josh stood up, trying to walk away from where he was.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" he asked himself.

Josh's face hurt because of the stick that had whacked him in the face and he was sore from running all over the place.

"Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll find Kaede's village or Kikyo around here somewhere and they can help me heal!" Josh said as he walked through the forest.

Not too far away from him, Kikyo was walking towards a village that had soldiers that were wounded from battle. Some were even dying.

"What was that sound? Was it some kind of demon or a simple human boy that's not from around here?" Kikyo asked herself as she continued on to the village.

All of us walked on with energy to spare. _'I wonder what's gunna happen today. Will we run into Kikyo or Naraku? Or will we run into Sesshoumaru or even Koga?'_ I wondered as I poked Jayden in the side. She quickly poked me back. We both laughed as we started tickling each other.

"Jay get back here!" I cried with laughter.

"Ahh!" she yelled as I chased after her.

The others watched us go back and forth chasing one another for no apparent reason. When I caught up with Jayden I poked her and she started chasing after me.

"Come on Jay! You have to do better than that if you want to catch me!"

"But you're so fast!" she replied.

"They're so energetic!" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I know. They seem to have a high amount of energy to be able to do this all the time!" he replied.

'_What are they talking about?'_ I wondered as I caught sight of them whispering to each other.

"When are we gunna see Sesshoumaru?" Jayden asked as she gave up on chasing me.

Everyone was surprised but me. I laughed and looked at her with a smile on my face.

"You mean, you know who Sesshoumaru is!" Shippo stammered while shaking.

"Yeah!" Jayden replied with a grin on her face.

"He's cool!" I said putting my arm around Jayden.

Inuyasha was shocked that we thought that Sesshoumaru was a cool guy.

"What, did you say?" he asked twitching all over.

I looked at him with a half surprised look on my face. '_I didn't expect him to freak out over something like that! I mean, he doesn't care what we think, does he?'_ I wondered as Inuyasha started to chase after me with his hands in front of him, ready to grab me at any possible moment.

"Get over here damn it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Come on Inuyasha, you know I was only kidding, right?" I said as I ran from him.

Jayden watched and laughed at the two of us.

"Inuyasha, she wasn't even the one who wanted to see Sesshoumaru!" Miroku said.

Inuyasha stopped and looked at Jayden. I stopped as well and watched as he started to chase her around.

'_He has no right to chase her!' _I thought angrily.

"Oh no you don't, Inuyasha! Nobody can hurt Jay when I'm around!" I said before chasing after him and jumping onto his back.

"Hey, get off me!" he cried trying to grab me.

"Something tells me this is gunna be one funny relationship!" Sango whispered to Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head, "Got that right!"

I pulled slightly on Inuyasha's ears that were at the top of his head.

"Leave her alone!" I demanded, having a blast sitting on the back of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha……" Kagome started.

"No don't do it Kagome!" I said right before she finished.

"Sit!"

The two of us collided with the ground faster than you could say chicken butt.

"Why did she have to do it?" Inuyasha grumbled as he pulled his face out of the ground.

I rolled off of Inuyasha's back, laughing my head off for no apparent reason. _'That was so damn funny! Let's do it again, let's do it again!' _I laughed while holding my stomach from the pain of laughter.

"Sa… Sasha, you … alright?" Carri asked when she sat down beside me.

"Are you kidding? That was so much fun!" I laughed.

"So glad you enjoyed it," Inuyasha whispered to himself with one elbow on the ground and the other hand fidgeting.

Everyone but Inuyasha laughed as well when they too found it sort of funny.

"Oh come on Inuyasha! Cheer up. Don't make me do something stupid to make you laugh!" I said sitting up and poking him in the ribs.

"Make my day!" he replied, a little annoyed.

"This could take a while!" Shippo said before sitting down with both legs crossed.

Josh walked on with the pain of the insect sting still in his back.

"Where is everyone? I couldn't have just fallen in the middle of nowhere and coincidently run into Inuyasha."

Ahead of him Kikyo was in the village, helping all the injured that needed healing.

"Lady Kikyo, what is this presence I feel?" an old man asked.

"Huh?" Kikyo said before looking at the entrance of the village.

There, at the very end of the road, stood Josh.

"I knew I couldn't have just landed nowhere!" he said almost overjoyed to see the village.

The old man looked kind of confused.

"He wears such strange clothes. Is he a demon lady Kikyo? Or is he a simple human boy from another place?" he asked kind of mockingly.

"I don't know, but we shall soon find out!" she whispered back as she watched Josh come closer and closer.

Josh randomly sneezed and blood came out of his nose.

"Damn it! A nose bleed!" he cursed under his breath.

"What do you want with this place?" Kikyo asked as she now walked closer to him.

Josh looked shocked to actually find Kikyo in this village.

"K…Kikyo?" he whispered.

"You know my name?"

"I've heard it from time to time!" he replied trying to avoid her deadly gaze that pierced straight through him.

"You want me to heal you, yes?" she asked kindly.

Josh looked at her suspiciously and then nodded his head.

"Very well then, come over here with the other men and I'll heal you when I get the chance!" she lied.

He didn't pick up on the lye and agreed to her terms.

We continued on in the direction Inuyasha was walking. He was grumpy that Kagome had sat him twice in two days for no reason.

"Damn that Kagome! It's all that kid's fault too!" he grumbled to himself.

'_I wonder what would make him laugh. I could do the green frog song, but that cheers up my mom when she isn't happy! It might work though. I guess I might as well give it a try.' _

"Sasha, why didn't you try to make him laugh yet?" Shippo asked me as he jumped onto my shoulder.

"I haven't really thought about what I'm gunna do yet! Besides that Inuyasha hasn't sat still enough for me to do what I want to do!" I whispered back.

"Oh, I just thought that you couldn't do it!" he said mocking me.

"I'm so insulted that you would even think such a thing Shippo! How could you?" I asked pretending to be upset.

He started to freak out. When I stopped I laughed that I had made him a little scared.

"I'm just kidding!" I said.

"Oh, thank god! I thought you were gunna hurt me or something!" he sighed with a small smile on his face.

'_That was fun!'_ I thought with enjoyment. Kagome and Sango giggle a little as well.

"Jay, should I do the green frog song?" I asked her in a whisper.

Jayden thought for a second to remember the tune.

"No not the green frog song! Not the green frog song!" she whispered back in a hurry.

"Too bad! I'm gunna do it anyway!" I said to her.

Right before I ran up to Inuyasha, he sniffed the air and put his hand on tetsusaiga. _'Huh?'_ I wondered while almost freezing. _'It can't be! He only does this with…'_ He looked around for any sign of what he smelt.

"Stay here!" he demanded.

'_Screw that!'_ I thought while I waited a couple of seconds to pass so Inuyasha had a slight head start.

"I'm going after him! If you want to join me go ahead! It's your choice!" I said while running on ahead.

"She doesn't waste any time does she?" Sango said while she and the others watched.

"I think she wants to die soon!" Shippo replied.

"Sasha doesn't want to die! She just thinks that she knows what's going on. That's all!" Jayden cried, sticking up for me.

Inuyasha ran fast enough so that I could barely follow him.

"Kikyo, I know it's you! I know that you're near by!" he whispered to himself as he ran in the village's direction.

'_It has to be Kikyo! If it was Koga then he would have protected Kagome in some sort of embrace, and if it was Naraku, he would have cursed his name before he appeared somewhere!' _I ran as fast as I could in my bare feet to keep a certain distance between the two of us. When the village came into sight, Inuyasha didn't waste anytime. He had caught a good scent of Kikyo and once he found her, he slid on the dirt to stop.

"K..Kikyo!" he whispered.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said when she saw him.

Josh was kind of surprised that they had crossed paths so soon.

"I can't believe this! What are the chances?" he said to himself.

The soldiers were kind of confused as they watched the two, Kikyo and Inuyasha, confront each other.

"Do they know each other?" one asked.

"Duh! Otherwise they wouldn't know each other's names!" said another.

I rolled my eyes when I heard their words. _'Oh my god! Sometimes I wonder how these villagers can be so stupid!'_ I found a climbable wall on a hut and climbed it.

"Why did you come here?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha.

"I could smell you from a while away from here, Kikyo!" he laughed to himself.

Kikyo shook her head. _'Damn it! Why does he get front row seats to that? I have to watch from up here while Josh watches from right in front of them!'_ I shook my fist at Josh as he sat there clueless.

"I only came to heal these villagers! So why don't you go back to Kagome?" Kikyo asked with her most desired hatred of Inuyasha.

She walked over to Josh and grabbed him by the sleeves.

"You, boy! You're not a human are you?" she asked him.

"What?" Josh replied with a small laugh.

Electricity came from her hands and electrocuted him. The blue static almost covered his entire body.

"Ha! He's just a human boy!" I shouted while laughing as well.

'_Oops! I gave myself away!'_ I thought as I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand. _'I think Kagome is rubbing off on me!' _Everyone's gaze fell onto me as I sat on the roof of the hut.

"How'd she get up there?" some of the men asked.

I looked around.

"You saw nothing! I'm not here! I'm just a figment of all you imaginations!" I said pretending to not be there.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you follow me?" Inuyasha asked with some anger in his voice.

"Okay, so I'm quiet when I run!" I said jumping off the roof and onto the ground.

"Why are you always here when I get hurt?" Josh asked with a faltering voice.

I raised my hands in the I don't know way and smiled.

"Coincidence I guess!" I replied.

Inuyasha shook his head and looked at Kikyo.

"Why do you think he is a demon?" he asked looking at Josh.

Josh let out a cry of pain as his body started to numb, little by little.

"I know that he comes from that time of that reincarnation of mine! He's dressed in clothes like hers and even has weird shoes."

'_Why was Brandon wearing shoes while he was watching Inuyasha?'_ Kikyo let go of him and started to walk away.

"Wait Kikyo!" Inuyasha called after her.

"When will you learn Inuyasha? You can't earn my love anymore! No one can. The only reason I live is because of the hate that I feel towards you!" she said while leaving the village.

I felt sorry for Inuyasha. He was always turned down by Kikyo. He had loved her once and how did she repay him, by trying to kill him every time she had a chance.

Josh lay on the ground in pain, even though he could hardly feel his limbs.

"Inuyasha, let's go back to the others!" I said turning to leave.

"Are we just gunna leave him here again?" he wondered.

I thought for a second.

"I guess we could take him along for a while. If he ever decides to shut up when the time is right! And I have the perfect way to take him with us too!" I said with a small evil grin.

We walked back to the others, dragging Josh behind us by his feet.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry about Kikyo!" I whispered to him.

"Just drop it!" he said trying to shake me off.

'_I feel bad for him! He needs Kagome, I realize that now. Now, my new goal in this place is to kill Kikyo, Naraku and meet up with Sesshoumaru at least once and not just Jaken!' _When we met up with the others, most of the day had passed and night was beginning to fall. The sky was fill with stars and no moon. Inuyasha had black hair tonight and no demon powers to protect us. '_Ha! Josh gets to miss this and I don't! It's his fault that he fell asleep though!'_ I smiled and stared at Inuyasha.

"What?" he asked agitated.

"I forgot to make you laugh!" I replied.

"Great!" he whispered.

"Um un, went the little green frog one day! Um un went the little green frog! Um un, went the little green frog one day, and we all go um un aw!" I sang while closing my eyes and sticking out my tongue on every um un.

Inuyasha stared at me and shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Stupid!"

**Meanwhile……**

Jaken runs to the village as fast as he can in a hurry to meet up with us.

"Darn it! There not here! I will get my revenge upon that girl, boy, and Inuyasha!" Jaken threatened.

**End of Ch.2 **

Haha! Jaken wants his revenge I guess now we all now why! Lol. Please R&R and yes Cassie I didn't diss Koga in this chapter lol! ;) ;) I'll update soon!


	3. A Little Fighting Never Hurt Anyone

Hey everybody! Yep I'm doing another chapter. So if you don't like it then too bad for you! **No, I'm just kidding, I don't really mean that!** Lol! Can't you tell that I love doing that: ) : ) So here's the third chapter of The Death of Someone I Knew!

**Ch.3. A little Fighting Never Hurt Anyone**

Inuyasha watched the fire while everyone else slept. He laughed to himself.

"Stupid green frog!" he whispered

'_What time is it?'_ I wondered while I opened my eyes. The fire brightly lit the spot where we were sleeping.

"What's going on?" I asked Inuyasha.

His grayish brown eyes fell onto me.

"Nothing!" he said.

'_Sure! There's always something going on in his mind! Whether it be about Kikyo, Sesshoumaru, or Naraku!' _I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I pushed the light on my watch to see the time.

"It's only four o'clock!" I grumbled falling back down on my back.

I yawned and looked at Josh. '_Sucker! He missed Inuyasha's transformation to human! He's probably gunna miss the transformation back to hanyou!'_ I laughed and closed my eyes. _'Wait a second, if I fall asleep, then I'll miss it too' _I opened my eyes and sat back up.

"Go back to sleep kid!" Inuyasha said.

"You're just mad that I got you to feel better!" I mocked.

"Shut up! I don't need to take this from a kid like you!"

"I'm not a kid! I'm fourteen there buddy, a year younger than Kagome!"

"Whatever! I'm going for a walk!" Inuyasha said before leaving into the trees.

'_I thought it would be easy to talk to him since I'm not one of those prissy girls! Now I know why Kagome has so much trouble keeping him calm!'_ I thought before getting up to go after him.

Wolves howled from a distance. The wolf demon Koga was on a hunt and then caught a familiar scent.

"Mutt face and Kagome!" he said while Hakkaku and Ginta tried to catch up once again.

"Koga, wait up!" Hakkaku called.

Koga ran on ahead of them once again when he caught the scent of Ayame following them.

"Koga!"

A tornado was behind him as he ran in out direction.

"There is more than just mutt face's scent! There are other people with him!" Koga said to himself as he ran.

I ran up to Inuyasha.

"Why do you have to push people away all the time?" I asked.

He looked at me with angry eyes. _'He does this with everybody! He did it with Kagome, Miroku_, _Sango, and he despised Shippo!'_ I looked at him, my green eyes staring into his own eyes.

"Why would you want to know? It's not any concern of yours!" he replied.

"Maybe I would like to be your friend Inuyasha! Don't make me do the frog song again! I know others too!" I said pointing at him.

Inuyasha put a hand on the tetsusaiga and looked into the forest around us. _'What's he doing? He knows that he can't use the tetsusaiga while he's in human form!' _I thought looking around as well.

"What's out there Inuyasha? Is it Naraku?" I wondered, looking for the purple miasma that followed him everywhere.

"I don't know!" he replied.

'_Man I'm so stupid! He's a human. He can't smell anyone's scent or sense anything coming! The best thing Inuyasha can do is listen to a certain distance!' _I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Ow!" I whispered.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"We should get back to the others!" he said turning around and running towards the light from the fire.

"Uh yeah!"

I ran after him. _'Whatever that thing is, it's coming closer fast!'_ When we reached everyone else, they were already awake.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I sense a jewel shard coming closer, and it's really fast!" she said.

'_We all know who that could be!' Only one person who has jewel shards can run really fast!'_ The wind picked up for a second and then a blue tornado appeared from the forest.

"Koga!" I said before he jumped out of the twister.

"Ah Kagome!" Koga said pushing Inuyasha out of the way.

"……Koga!" she replied a little startled.

'_Isn't it an obvious thing that it's Koga? I mean how many people jump out of a tornado and has jewel shards?' _I looked over at Josh who was now just waking up.

"Stupid monkeys!" he grumbled before fully waking up.

'_Monkeys!'_ I laughed.

Inuyasha's left eyebrow was twitching with agitation as Koga held onto Kagome's hand.

"What's the big idea?" he asked getting between the two of them.

I snuck over to Jayden without being noticed.

"This isn't gunna end well!" I whispered to her.

"You're probably right."

"I came to see Kagome, as usual!" Koga replied looking at Kagome straight in the eyes.

She just laughed with a funny look on her face. _'Why doesn't she just tell him that she doesn't like him? Inuyasha care about her and she's knows that. So why does she put up with him?'_ I shook my head in shame.

"Hey Josh! What's with the monkeys?" I asked him as he rubbed his head.

"What monkeys?" he asked a little confused and with a laugh in his voice.

"The ones you were dreaming about stupid!" I said bending down and picking up a rock.

"Koga, what about Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"Ayame!" he whispered trying to look at her from in front of Inuyasha.

I rolled my eyes and threw the rock in the tree above Josh.

"Ha! You missed!" he laughed.

"I wasn't aiming for you stupid!"

An apple fell out of the tree and landed on top of Josh's head. Jayden and I laughed at Josh as the red object crashed on him.

"You know, the woman you promise to marry you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha growled.

"Koga! Ayame followed us here!" Ginta said when the two of them, plus Ayame came through the trees.

"Ayame!" Koga said surprised.

'_Oh my god he's so stupid!'_ I thought as I listened and watched Josh rub his head where the apple had hit him.

"What you do that for?"

"You were thinking about monkeys so I got rid of them for you!" I said with a laugh.

Josh lost his last nerve.

"Why do you do this stuff to only me?" he asked pissed off.

"Why should it matter?" I asked glaring at him.

Josh got up and came over to me.

"You call me stupid, an idiot, a moron, why?"

I laughed at him once again.

"I call everyone that! Can't you see that?"

Jayden crept away from me and went over to Miroku's side.

"Is it always like this?" she asked him.

"Mostly!" he replied putting his hand in his hair.

Koga looked at Ayame and then with a nervous smile he walked over to her.

"Koga what about your promise to me? What about our promise of marriage?" Ayame asked looking him in the face.

Inuyasha drew impatient.

"You're nothing but a two timing little cub! Loving two women at the same time!" Inuyasha grumbled, insulting Koga.

"Oh, and you're any different?" Miroku whispered.

"Look who's talking Miroku! You asked every woman you come in contact with to bear your children!" Sango glared at the lecherous monk that stood before her.

"Come on Sango, you know you're the only one who could ever hold my heart!" Miroku said while giving her a hug.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sango asked while her face went completely red.

"Ah Sango, how beautiful you truly are!" Miroku laughed.

Sango froze as she felt his hand stroking her butt once again.

"Miroku, this is hardly the time!"

The monk put a hand on his cheek that now had a red and pink hand mark on it.

"Okay!" Jayden said to herself while slowly backing away from the two of them.

Shippo shook his head in shame.

"Miroku, learn would ya!"

Jayden backed away even farther into the trees until she was between two.

"Wow!" she said before trying to climb it.

Josh glared at me and I glared back at him.

"You take everything too damn seriously! Why don't you go back home where your family is?" I asked angrily getting really agitated.

"Maybe I would, just to get away from you!"

'_I would be so glad if he would just leave!'_ I turned away from him, looking else where.

"You just go ahead and do that Josh!" I said turning back around and sticking out my tongue.

He jumped because of it.

"In fact, it would probably make my day!" I laughed looking at Jayden.

'_What is she doing?'_ I left Josh and went over to Jayden, who was still trying to climb the tree.

"Come on Ayame! I told you that I was in love with Kagome!" Koga said as he stared into Ayame's aqua coloured eyes.

"Koga! You can't say you love me when you promised to marry her, you dimwit!" Kagome said pointing at Ayame.

"Have you forgotten again that you promised to marry me?" the female wolf asked crossed.

Koga shook his head, "No! I mean, I did forget again. No! I mean uh…" Koga was lost for words.

Inuyasha got out of the line of fire and stood by Miroku.

"What is it with women?" he asked the monk.

"I don't know, but they sure are beautiful creatures!" Miroku whispered back.

Inuyasha sweat dropped and rolled his eyes.

"What did you say Miroku?" Sango asked, getting mad again.

"No Sango! Please don't be rash!" Miroku cried frightened.

Inuyasha backed up again, running out of people to talk to that weren't fighting. Out of nowhere Myouga appears.

"Master Inuyasha!" the flea demon cried.

"Myouga! Where have you been in the last little while? Were you with Toutousai again?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Good to see you too!" Myouga grumbled.

'_Everyone is fighting! This is so weird! Usually there are only two of them fighting.'_

"Jay, you having fun up there?" I asked her.

"Trying to! But I just can't seem to make it!" she replied.

"Get down and let me try!"

"Okay! Just a second!" Jayden said before jumping down.

I smiled and looked for a branch to grab to climb. Once I had a good branch I pulled myself up and climbed the rest of the way.

"It's not that hard Jay! You just have to know where to grab before you can really do anything!"

'_Hmm, there's a dead branch there! I wonder if I can break it!'_ I grinned and kicked it, causing it to crack a little bit.

"Sasha, what are you doing?"

"Breaking a branch!" I replied kicking at it again.

My foot collided with the dead wood and it snapped off the rest of the tree.

"Whoa!"

My shin scraped against the wood, making the flesh raw. I grabbed onto the branch I fell off and let go to land on the ground.

"You alright?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine! It's only a little scrape! No big deal!" I laughed slightly.

"You're the one who runs away from the battles all the time!" Inuyasha shouted at Myouga.

"Well, you're too reckless when it comes to fighting! So it's really not my fault you know!" The flea yelled back.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha whispered annoyed before squishing Myouga between his index finger and his thumb.

"Such is the fate of a flea!"

I looked at my wound with distaste. _'It kind of stings but, it's not that bad!'_ I thought before looking at my other leg. Josh stood where he was, laughing that I had fallen and gotten injured.

"Yeah that's right! Laugh it up Mr. Falls off his bike on a golf course!"

"That was your fault! You're the one who went four wheeling and stole my ability to ride my bike."

"Two words Josh! Golf Course!"

Ayame and Koga stared each other down like there was no tomorrow.

"You promised Koga!" Ayame said, with a look on her face like she was gunna cry.

"Come on Ayame! It wasn't really a promise. I just said that one day I would marry you!"

"Sounds like a promise to me!" Kagome whispered.

Jayden and Shippo watched everyone argue.

"This seems pretty stupid!" Jayden whispered.

"Yep!" Shippo replied.

Koga sniffed the air for a second and then looked at Jayden.

"What's he looking at me like that for?" she whispered to Shippo.

"I don't know! So don't ask me!"

Ayame and Kagome froze for a few seconds.

"Well hello girl!" Koga said to Jayden while coming closer to her.

"Koga! You stupid jerk!" both Ayame and Kagome cried.

Shippo made an evil plan to make everyone stop fighting.

"Look! It's Naraku!" he shouted pointing into the trees.

Everyone stopped talking to look for the evil half demon.

"Where?" Inuyasha growled.

"Got ya! Now stop fighting and go back to bed!" Shippo demanded.

"Fine!" we all grumbled turning away from each other.

Shippo sighed, Koga let of Jayden's hand and everyone else just ignored one another. Soon all of us but Inuyasha and Koga fell asleep.

When morning came, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame left the group.

"Farwell Jayden! We shall meet again one day!" the wolf demon cried before running away.

"Koga! Wait up!" his two comrades cried running after him.

"I'm glad he's gone!" Inuyasha whispered.

We all started traveling in the direction we were heading the previous day.

"He was dead!" I said to Josh.

"He was not!" he replied with a hard glare.

"He was!" I repeated.

"I'm telling you he wasn't dead!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, "Not again!"

"Okay! Do you want me to ask him what he said? I'll do it if I have to!"

"Go ahead! I bet you I'm right!"

"Fine! Inuyasha! When you first met Kagome, like right before when you woke up after fifty years, you said that you smelled the blood of the woman who killed me right?" I asked him.

"Uh, I think so!" he shrugged.

"There Josh! Inuyasha was dead for fifty years! Didn't I tell ya?" I mocked.

He glared at me again. While we were walking, Josh tripped over a dead log and fell face first to the ground.

"I'm okay!" he said getting back to his feet.

Right at that second Josh fell backwards unconscious. _'Dude! What the hell!'_ We all laughed at him.

"Just leave him there! Maybe some wolves or even Naraku will find him!" I said as we walked on.

Later on in the day, Jaken ran through the forest and found Josh laying on the ground, still unconscious, and jumped on his face.

"Brazen child! I'll teach you for getting in lord Sesshoumaru's way without moving!" Jaken cried tiredly.

Once Jaken left, Josh had Jaken's footprints all over his face. Koga's wolves came around not too long after that and gnawed on Josh's body until night had fallen. Now Josh lays on the ground, with teeth marks all over the place and footprints all over his face. Not to mention all the thorn scratches, electricity burns, scorches from Shippo's fox fire and bruises from everything he fell onto or into.

**Meanwhile……**

Jaken walks around the forest, searching for me and Inuyasha to take his revenge upon us.

"I swear that I will get my revenge for that girl mocking my size and Inuyasha just standing there!"

Jaken walked straight into Sesshoumaru's legs.

"What was that Jaken?"

**End of ch.3.**

Well, that's the end of that chapter! Whew! I'm poopeded out from all that typing: ) : ) Lol! Anyway, if you're wondering about that argument that Josh and Sasha were having over how Inuyasha was dead for fifty years, I got that idea from Brandon and I fighting over it and we had to ask another one of my friends what Inuyasha had said. So, in the end it turned out that I was right and Brandon was wrong, again! Lol. So, I'm sorry that I didn't put as much of Josh and accidents in this chapter, but I just had to have a chapter where everyone was arguing for no real reason. : ) : ) Damn I'm weird! Please R&R and be patient for the next chapter 'cause I have to do the fourth chapter of A Price to be Paid and the second chapter of Thief still. Please be patient! So later! Lol. : ) ;)


	4. What Waits in Another Time?

Hello everyone! I know I say that at the beginning of each chapter almost all the time but I like to use it. : ) : ) I was thinking that it would be a good idea to update this story since I know that a few people are probably dying for a new chapter. So, enjoy: ) : )

**4. What Waits in Another Time? **

'_Ha ha, Josh got left behind again! Sucker!' _I laughed in my mind as we walked. Jayden was worried about my shin since we were walking through a dry field with long grass.

"Are you sure you're alright Sasha? It looks pretty bad," she said coming up beside me.

"I told you before Jay, I'm fine! I've had worse than this anyway," I replied, ignoring the pain that stung through my leg.

Inuyasha looked back with annoyance.

"Would you two hurry up? We don't have all day to wait for you to pick up the pace!" he growled.

"Leave them alone Inuyasha. Young beauties such as themselves need caring when they're wounded!" Miroku said walking back to us.

'_Oh god, what is he planning?' _I wondered.

"Oh shut up Miroku! You only want to help her because you're perverted!" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku held out a hand.

"Would you like me to carry you Sasha?" he offered,

My eyebrow twitched slightly and I sighed. It didn't look like Sango was enjoying the monk's idea either.

"I told you. I don't need any help! It's not like my leg is broken and I can't walk!" I shouted stubbornly, not trying to be mad at him.

'_Damn I'm stupid! It was nice enough for him to at least ask me if he could carry me!' _I hit my head with the palm of my hand, realizing on how stupid I was acting.

"Listen Miroku," I said calmly, "I'm sorry I practically just yelled at you. I know you were just trying to help me, but I don't like to count on other people when I'm hurt!" I explained, feeling guilty.

Miroku smiled warmly.

"It's alright! I can understand since I know someone else like that," he mocked slightly.

'_He must be talking about Inuyasha!' _I laughed and so did Jayden. Inuyasha had looked forward again.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" he cried crossing his arms.

Kagome was walking with Sango and Shippo who was on her shoulder. Earlier in the day Kagome had talked to Inuyasha about going home for a very important test that she needed to take. He, of course, got angry with her and didn't want to have to go all the way back to Kaede's village.

"I wish those two would grow up," Sango whispered to Kagome.

"I know. Same here! They never seem to get along anymore. It's like a constant war zone now that Sasha and Jayden have joined us!" Kagome whispered back.

Shippo sighed as he listened to them. Kagome fell silent for a moment, thinking of some kind of plan.

"I've got it! I could try to take the two of them down the well with me!"

"Hey that's a great idea!" Sango replied on an instant.

Kagome walked up to us and pushed Miroku out of the way.

"Sorry Miroku, but I need to have a talk with them," she laughed slightly.

Miroku sighed and walked over to Sango.

"You guys, I have a great idea! Why don't I try to take the two of you down the well with me?"

Jayden and I thought about it for a second. _'That sounds like a great idea, but what happens if the two of us can't get back here? There's school there and I don't want anything to do with it since it's summer at home!' _I looked at Jayden and she looked back at me.

"Sounds like fun," Jayden said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah! It would be awesome!" I agreed.

"It's settled then, when we get to Kaede's we'll all go down the well," Kagome said.

"What!" Inuyasha cried.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. It's a great idea and it gives us a chance to relax and take it easy!" Shippo cried as he jumped onto the ground and onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

'_Here we go again! Do they always have to go through this when Kagome wants to go home? It's not like she goes away for that long!' _I sighed and shook my head shamefully. Inuyasha grunted.

"Whatever," he growled, continuing on to Kaede's.

Everything fell silent between the group. We had passed through the forest and ahead of us was Kaede's village, even though we still had to pass through the rice fields.

Josh had just woken up after being chewed on by Koga's wolves and being beat over the head by Jaken.

"What happened?" he wondered looking at his arms.

There were bite marks all over his flesh. The wind suddenly picked up and a woman appeared before him. He jumped, surprised to see her so suddenly.

"Kagura," Josh whispered with hatred.

She smiled and out her fan.

"You boy must come with me! Naraku wishes to see you and those other girl friends of yours," Kagura said holding her fan ready.

Josh was a little confused at first but then he got to his feet.

"Screw that," he whispered turning and running away.

Before Josh knew it, he ran into a large tree trunk. Kagura stared at him with confusion.

"What's wrong with him?" she whispered.

Josh wobbled for a second and looked at Kagura with crossed eyes.

"I'm okay!" he said before falling onto his back.

Josh sat up after a few minutes passed, rubbing his head. Kagura stared at him with confusion and amusement.

"Don't play games with me mortal! You're coming with me whether you're willing or not!"

The wind started to pick up and Josh was confused at the moment.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura said as the attack was sent after him.

"Wow, pretty colours!" he said trying to grab one.

Without even realizing it, Josh was back on the ground and covered in fresh bleeding wounds from Kagura's assault.

She walked over to Josh and grabbed his foot.

"Didn't I say you were gunna go to Naraku whatever you did? How pathetic! Mortals are so weak," Kagura said dragging Josh across the ground, not really sure on where to go.

She walked all over the area, trying to figure out what Naraku was going to send to take the boy to the castle. Kagura sighed and pulled out a feather.

"Might as well try," she said hopping onto the feather with an unconscious Josh.

When the two of them were high enough in the air the feather just stopped moving. Kagura was confused for a second and then realized that there was too much weight.

"Oh no!" she gasped.

The feather started plummeting to the earth. Kagura jumped off and let Josh fall. She used her wind to help her land on the ground. He fell into a river that seemed to appear from nowhere. Josh floated downstream with the current. Kagura shook her head and sighed.

"Why do I always have to go after the stupid mortals?" she wondered following the river.

Kagome was excited to go back home to her time. We came to Kaede's village and some of the villagers stared at Jayden and I. _'What's with all the staring?' _I wondered as we walked to Kaede' hut.

"Are we there yet?" Jayden asked tired.

I laughed and patted her on the back.

"Yeah, but now we have to walk all the way back to the well," I replied still laughing.

'_Poor Jay. All this walking has wiped her out!' _

"Stop whining! It's not like it's all the way across the earth!" Inuyasha growled, still upset about Kagome going home.

"Stop being such a crappie fish!" Jayden replied.

'_He actually got her to say crappie fish!' _I thought with a smile and laughter building up inside of me. Inuyasha turned and looked at Jayden funny.

"What's a crappie fish?" he asked her.

Jayden and I both burst out laughing.

"A fish," we both replied at the same time.

'_How can he not know what a crappie fish is?' _We arrived at Kaede's hut and went inside.

Kaede looked at us with a smile.

"Ye have returned Inuyasha. Who are these two young girls?" Kaede wondered.

Jayden and I froze for a second.

"I'll explain everything later! Right now Kagome and those two need to go to Kagome's time!" Inuyasha said agitated.

Kagome grunted and turned away.

"Come on Sasha, Jayden, we're going home to my time!" she said walking back outside.

I sighed with annoyance and followed her with Jayden right behind me. _'This is such a stupid argument! I don't understand how Inuyasha can get so mad about Kagome wanting to go home.' _I shook my head with a little confusion and noticed what I had just thought. _'Oh crap! I'm starting to agree with Kagome now! No, this can't happen!' _

"Sasha, what's Kagome's time like?" Jayden asked me as the three of us was to the sacred well.

"It's pretty cool. It's like at home only a lot bigger and they have a WacDonalds instead of McDonalds," I explained to her.

Kagome looked at me.

"What McDonalds?" she asked confused.

"McDonalds is WacDonalds only with a different name, but I'm assuming that they both taste the same!"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and we continued walking.

"This place is so confusing," Jayden cried holding her head.

I smiled and laughed slightly.

When we came to the well I looked at Jayden.

"Hey Jay, I'll race ya the rest of the way," I whispered to her.

She looked at me, "Why? You'll win anyways!"

I laughed again.

"So that's not the point!" I replied still laughing.

Jayden looked forward again and sighed.

"Alright, let's go!"

"On your mark," I started.

"Get set," Jayden said after.

"Go!" we both finished and started running towards the well.

Both of us flew past Kagome who was deep in thought.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" she asked.

Jayden and I reached the well and we both burst out laughing.

"See, didn't I tell you that you'd win?" Jayden said trying to catch her breath.

She sat down against the well and I looked down it to see how many bones were dumped there. Kagome ran after us and when she got there, she was tired. _'For someone who goes around Feudal Japan running and chasing after demons, she's really not in shape!' _I smiled, feeling proud that I had kept up my summer activities.

"Are you guys ready?" Kagome asked us.

Jayden stood up, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be!"

"Same here!" I replied looking at Kagome.

"Who wants to go first?"

Jayden and I looked at each other.

"I'll go first," I replied jumping in the air to get in the well.

My foot got caught on the side and I fell face first into the well. _'I can only hope that I make it through or I'll be in trouble!' _

**Meanwhile…**

At my house my parents came home with my older brother. He had been at the gym working out and my parents were visiting their friends. I didn't want to go so I had stayed home.

"Why's the television still on?" my brother wondered.

"I don't know," replied my dad.

"Sasha! Sasha we're home!" my mom shouted.

She got no answer. With a sigh they all sat down in their chairs and dad sat on the couch. The television remote was sitting on the table, waiting to be picked up.

"Where would she go when her favorite show is on?" my dad asked reaching for the remote.

My brother and mom were reaching for it too. All three of them grabbed a part of the remote.

"Come on dad, let me watch my show!"

"You guys always get to watch T.V.!" my mom said pulling at the remote.

"It's my television, I pay for it!" my dad said after.

The three of them started fighting for the remote to change the channel.

**Back on Inuyasha…**

I fell face first through the well. A blue light surrounded me before I hit the ground.

"Sasha are you alright?" Jayden asked worried.

She jumped in the well after me, followed by Kagome. I came out the other side of the well and fell onto my stomach. The wind was knocked out of me.

"Ow!" I whispered.

Jayden and Kagome appeared beside me. _'I guess we're in Kagome's time now!' _I sighed and tried to get up. Kagome climbed up the ladder that her grandfather put in the well for her.

"Come on you guys, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind you staying at the house."

I got to my feet and looked at Jayden.

"Let's go!" I said climbing after Kagome.

"Gramps I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she climbed out of the well.

The three of us went to the house and looked around for her grandpa.

"Gramps is probably out front selling merchandise again!"

Kagome's mom walked in the door with some groceries.

"Oh hello dear! Who are your friends?" she asked.

Jayden and I smiled politely.

"My name is Sasha and this is Jayden."

"I see. It's very nice to meet you. Kagome, would you be able to help me with dinner?"

"Sure mom, no problem!"

"Uh, what are we supposed to do?" I asked Kagome.

"Oh, right. Uh, you could go see what gramps is doing outside!" Kagome suggested.

Jayden looked at me, "Feel like doing some chores?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Why not? Anything to make it feel like home!"

We smiled and went outside. _'I wonder what crazy story Kagome's grandpa will tell us when we start helping him out!' _Jayden started running to the little shop in the front of the shrine. I ran after her with amusement.

"Hey, wait up!"

Josh floated downstream and Kagura continued to follow it. She was too lazy to get him out so she was waiting for him to hit the shore.

"Kagura what are you waiting for? Grab him!" Naraku demanded from his castle.

"But Naraku, the river leads straight past the castle. He could hit shore by that time!" Kagura replied.

"I'm growing impatient Kagura!" he growled.

While the two of them bickered Josh had woken up and was now swimming to the water's edge. He climbed out of the river and ran into the forest. Neither Kagura or Naraku noticed that he had vanished.

"Serves them right!" Josh whispered running towards Kaede's village without knowing it.

After a few minutes passed, he was drenched in sweat.

"Damn it!" Josh cursed as he grew tired.

The village was no more than a few miles away and he collapsed on the ground.

"Not gunna make it," he whispered closing his eyes.

Kagome's grandfather came out of the shed and saw us running towards the shrine.

"I haven't seen kids that interested in the past in a long time!" he whispered to himself.

"He's not here," I whispered when we got to the doors.

'_Where could he be? Nothing happened to him in the last episode, and nothing happened the time before that! In fact, nothing has happened here in a long time!' _I thought before turning around.

"So, did you see anything you would like?" Kagome's grandfather asked as he came up behind us.

"Ah!" Jayden shouted as she jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" the old man laughed.

I laughed a little remembering a time I went to the movies with another friend.

"We're not here to buy anything! My name is Sasha and this is my friend Jay!" I introduced ourselves.

Jayden calmed down from the scare.

"Yeah, we're Kagome's friends that she met with Inuyasha! We came out to help you do whatever needs to be done!" she said with a smile on her face.

The old man looked a little shocked that two kids our age would want to help him out willingly.

"Alright, let's get started then!"

The day passed quickly and the greatest thing that Jayden and I had done was soak each other to the bone by spraying the hose. We came into the house half wet and half dry.

"I told you girls to be careful with that hose!"

"We know Mr. Higurashi! It was our own fault!" I laughed, still finding what had happened amusing.

Kagome and her mom looked at us.

"Well, it's good to see that you three had fun out there!" Kagome's mom said with a kind smile.

"Yeah and just in time for supper too!" Kagome laughed.

'_It's always like that!' _Sota came into the dinning room.

"Uh, who are you?" he asked Jayden and I.

'_I swear if I have to introduce myself one more time I'm gunna flip!' _

"This is Jayden and Sasha! I met them in the feudal era!" Kagome said before she had started eating.

"Oh," Sota said in a low voice and sat down.

'_Oh god! Chopsticks! I forgot that there're no forks here!' _I sighed and tried to use the chopsticks as best I could. Jayden was having just as much trouble as I was.

"Oh wow, this is really good Mrs. Higurashi!" Jayden said after trying the rice.

"Indeed it is!" I complimented as well.

Kagome and her mom had made seasoned chicken breast with rice on top. _'Fudge this is good!' _I thought with a smile.

"Well thank you! I can't take all the credit though. Kagome made the chicken!"

Both Sota and Gramps had stopped eating when they heard that it was Kagome that had made the chicken. _'What's wrong with them? She's not that bad of a cook, is she?' _I started to wonder.

"Knock it off you two! There's nothing wrong with it!" Kagome said angrily.

They winced and continued to eat. I laughed at them with amusement.

"This is really good Kagome!" Jayden said eating a piece of the chicken.

"Thanks."

When all of us were finished eating the sun was already down. We all cleaned up our mess and Sota played his playstation. Kagome was tired and it was only nine o'clock.

"Oh man, I still have to study!" she cried running upstairs to her room.

"Let's follow her!"

The three of us ran upstairs and into her room.

"So, what are we supposed to do tomorrow while you're at school?" I asked Kagome.

"Are you kidding? You two are gunna come with me! We could pretend that you are doing an exchange program from somewhere and that you have to stay at my place!" she said sitting down at her desk.

'_We have to go with her! No!' _I cried in my mind.

"Alright then, I'm going to sleep!" Jayden said lying down on the floor.

"Yeah same here! If we have to go to school tomorrow then we might as well make the time go by faster!" I said lying down beside her.

Kagome studied for two hours and then went to bed with all the numbers and words in her head.

When morning came Jayden nudged my shoulder to wake me up.

"But I don't want to get up!" I said sitting up and opening my eyes a slit.

"Come on Sasha, we have to get up if we want to make it to Kagome's school on time!" Jayden said standing up.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, not wanting to have to get up so early. _'I hate school! I probably had a better chance in getting away from this the other day!' _I shook my head and got up.

"Here Jayden, you can wear this!" Kagome's mother said handing Jayden a school uniform.

"Uh oh," I whispered.

'_School uniforms! That means... Skirts! Oh no, I can't wear a skirt! It's too weird!' _I thought

' I thought standing up.

"And this is for you to wear Sasha!" she said handing one to me.

"No way! There's no possible way that I'm gunna wear a school uniform to school! I don't believe in such a thing. We teenagers should have a right on what to wear to school whenever and where ever we want!" I said with refusal.

The kind woman just smiled back at me. Jayden laughed silently to herself.

"I swear that you will not get me in that skirt!" I said again.

Later on in the morning after breakfast, the three of us were on our way to Kagome's school. I sighed, feeling stupid as we walked.

"I can't believe this," I whispered.

"Come on Sasha, it looks good on you!" Kagome laughed.

Kagome's mother had convinced me to wear the uniform, even after my constant refusal. _'I can't believe they got me to wear this thing! I feel so stupid in it!' _Kagome's friends had joined us on our way.

"Hey Kagome! It's nice to see that you're back at school so soon!" Ayumi said happily.

"Oh, these are my friends Sasha and Jayden! They're from uh, where do you guys live?" Kagome wondered.

"We're from Canada eh!" I laughed.

"Canadians don't actually talk like that! Sasha is just being silly!" Jayden laughed as well.

Kagome's school came into view and the bell rang for everyone to come inside.

Josh woke up with a start, not really sure of where he was.

"I have to keep moving before Kagura comes after me again!" he cried as he got to his feet and ran towards the well.

Josh ran as fast as he could and then tripped over a stick.

"Damn it!" he cried falling onto his face.

Getting to his feet, he continued onto the well. When Josh saw it he looked inside and jumped in.

"This has to work!" he said as he fell to the ground.

The ground came closer and closer with each passing second and still the blue light didn't surround him. Josh hit the ground face first and then the light surrounded him.

"What the hell? That never usually happens to Kagome," he groaned as the light took him to Kagome's time.

When the light vanished, Josh started to climb the ladder. On his first step he fell backwards and hit his back on the wall behind him.

"Why does this all have to happen to me?" Josh asked as he tried again.

He climbed over the top and walked out of the little hut that contained the well.

"I wonder where Kagome's mom is," he whispered walking around outside.

Kagome's grandfather came outside and Josh saw him.

"Excuse me! Do you know where Kagome is?" Josh asked the old man.

He gave Josh a cold look and walked towards the shrine stairs where the road was. Josh thought that he as showing him the way and followed him down the steps.

"Kagome has gone to school today. Along with two other girls that she met somewhere!" Kagome's grandfather replied.

"Oh, so you mean that Kagome has come home from the feudal era?" Josh wondered stupidly.

The old man gave him another cold glance and gave a hand gesture to come closer. Josh listened and moved closer to him.

Kagome's grandfather put his hand on Josh's back and pushed him onto the road where a car was coming.

"What the?" Josh gasped as the car's breaks squealed.

He caught sight of the car and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, causing him to pass out in the middle of the road.

"That should teach him," the old man said as he walked back up the steps to the house.

The man that was driving the car honked his horn to make Josh move, but nothing happened. It was the end of school when this was going on and the three of us were coming home. _'I wonder what's going on up there!' _I looked at a stopped car in the middle of the road.

"Look at that!" Jayden pointed out.

When we got to the steps, our eyes looked at the unconscious boy in front of the car. _'How'd he get here?' _I wondered.

"Okay, let's run onto the house, get changed and get back to the feudal era!" I said as I started running back up the stairs.

**Meanwhile… **

Back in the feudal era, Jaken returned to Sesshoumaru.

"Where have you been Jaken?" Sesshoumaru wondered.

"Uh, just getting some revenge for a boy getting in your way Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken replied running up to his lord.

"What do you mean Master Jaken?" Rin asked confused.

"There was one boy who got in lord Sesshoumaru's way, and I took care of him!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the imp with something strange in his eye.

"But that one girl, she mocked us! I still have to get my revenge upon her for such mockery!" the imp said angry.

Sesshoumaru ignored Jaken and continued walking, stepping onto Jaken.

"Behold the dismal fate of Jaken!" the imp said dazed.

**End of Ch.4**

: ) : ) I hope you all liked that chapter. I know that I crammed a bunch of Josh's accidents into the end but oh well. Lol: ) : ) Once again, it is almost 2:00 a.m. and I am really tired so sorry if the end was crappy! Oh yeah, I have a song for Jingle Bells, Inuyasha style. Well, two.

Inu bells, Inu bells

Inu all the way

How much joy it is to find

A demon world today.

Or…

Inu bells, Inu bells

Inu all the way

Oh what joy it is to find

A shikon shard hooray!

Lol! I love acting weird: ) : ) It separates me from all the other people I know and who know me! Lol! So yeah, please R&R and be patient for the next chapter. : ) : ) I think this was my longest chapter yet!


	5. Meeting the Dog Lord

Hello everyone! This is indeed another installment of the Death of Someone I Knew! Yay: ) : ) Lol! I'm in a happy mood again. Lol! 1) Because my aunt and cousins are coming down today and 2) because it's Thanksgiving! So right on! Lol! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter because I think certain people will love it: ) : ) Enjoy!

**Meeting the Dog Lord**

I ran up the stairs to the shrine as fast as I could. Trying to get away from Josh and head back to the feudal era. _'I can't believe that that jerk made it here too. Now that really pisses me off! Can't even go somewhere without him following me!' _I shouted in my mind while running straight for the well.

"Sasha, where are you going?" Kagome's grandfather asked me.

I stopped and looked back to see the old man with a broom in his hand.

"Oh, I'm just going back through the well! Bye!" I said before running into the shrine.

"Hey gramps have you seen Sasha?" Kagome shouted when she reached the top step with Jayden beside her.

"Oh, she said something about going back through the well," he chuckled.

"Sasha, wait up!" Jayden shouted running towards the shrine.

I didn't hear her because I had jumped at that moment to pass through the dimensions. When she opened the closed door all she saw was the blue light inside of the well.

Jayden quickly rushed to jump in as well but Kagome caught up to her.

"Jayden wait! Shouldn't we help out that boy?" Kagome wondered.

"Nah, he'll get up eventually. So come on let's go!" she insisted.

Kagome thought about it for a few seconds and noticed that she had to get her stuff.

"Go on ahead and I'll meet you over there! I need to get some things!" she said running to the house.

Jayden sighed and finally jumped in the well. I had already climbed out and was sitting on the edge of the wood, waiting for the others. _'What's taking them so long? It only takes a few seconds to get up those damn steps.' _I thought while crossing my arms. _'Then again, Kagome probably had to get all her supplies that she thinks she needs, even though she doesn't! I mean who takes school books to an awesome place like this?' _I shook my head in wonder.

"Sasha, help me out would ya!" Jayden shouted while trying to climb up the vines.

"Jay," I said looking behind me and down.

She was halfway up the wall and was having trouble holding onto the vines.

"Here, grab my hand," I said hooking my feet to the side of the well and falling backwards to help her.

There was a large rustle in the trees and the ground shook slightly. _'Oh crap, something's coming! I don't know how long I can do this for!' _I thought as I reached for Jayden's hand.

"You can do it Jay! Just reach!"

Our hands grabbed each other and I tried to pull her up. _'Damn I can't do this. My back feels like it's going to snap!' _I thought trying to pull Jayden up. After that thought, my back cracked and I sighed with relief.

"Damn that felt good," I whispered.

"What?" Jayden wondered.

"Oh, nothing," I laughed nervously and pulled her up.

When Jayden was climbing the rest of the way out of the well, I large ogre demon came out of the trees.

'_Uh oh, this could be trouble!' _I stared at the large dark green smelly demon while getting to my feet. _'I have to protect Jay from this guy, even if it means getting the crap beaten out of me!' _I thought while getting ready to fight against the demon.

"Hey stupid, over here! I bet you're not just stupid but slow too!" I shouted while running to the side.

"Sasha what are you doing?" Jayden asked me worried.

"Jayden run to the village and tell the others that there's a demon chasing after me!" I said running away from the ogre.

'_This was probably one of the dumbest things I've ever done!' _I thought heading towards the forest. Jayden turned to go to the village but when she turned something knocked her out and placed her against the wood of the well. They quickly ran after the dark green ogre and me.

"Is that as fast as you can run stupid?" I shouted turning around and running backwards.

I tripped over a log and fell over. Rolling all the way over to my feet I turned back around and continued to run. _'How can I be so stupid? I should have seen that coming a mile away!' _I shook my head in disappointment towards myself. I could hear fast footsteps running through the trees. _'Is that Inuyasha or someone else? Koga maybe? He can run that fast and maybe Inuyasha heard the demon and decided to come after it!' _I thought hopeful. There was a slash and the earth shook one last time as the ogre fell over in half.

"Huh?" I whispered stopping and turning to the ogre.

There was a tree right to my back. _'How is that possible? The ogre's dead and no one's there!' _Right when I turned the person who killed the ogre put a hand on my chest and pushed me against the tree with so much force that the wind was knocked out of me. _'It's him! It's actually him!' _I thought with amazement.

"S…Sesshoumaru!" I whispered staring him in his golden eyes.

A small smirk was on his face.

"Jaken has told me about you. He says that you owe your apologies," he said in a low tone.

"Apologies to who?" I asked him with a small laugh.

Sesshoumaru's face remained emotionless, except for his smirk that didn't seem to falter.

"Your apologies to me," he said with the same tone.

'_What is he doing? What the hell does he want from me?' _I asked myself a little confused.

"I never said a word about you Sesshoumaru! I merely mocked Jaken's size and chased him with that stupid staff of his!" I said with another laugh.

'_I knew that I was gunna pay for doing that to him when I did it!' _My heart pounded as I thought about it.

"I believe his word not yours! You're just a girl who wears strange clothing."

Sesshoumaru's hand was on the middle of my chest and he moved his pinky over a little.

"Just a young girl! Ha! I can defend myself if I have to!" I said grabbing him by his hand and elbow.

"I suggest you don't try to struggle for freedom. I don't wish to have to carry two women!" Sesshoumaru said coming almost face to face with me.

'_What does he mean by two women? Did Jay get to the village or not?' _I started to worry about her as Sesshoumaru held me where I was.

"What did you do to Jay?"

"That wench at the well? She's just unconscious, don't worry, your friend is safe where she is," Sesshoumaru said as he pushed harder on my chest.

"So why do I owe you my apologies? I didn't think words could hurt a demon like you. Especially if they weren't spoken!"

"You just owe me your apologies for not letting me see the real you," he said moving a bit closer to me.

"What? What the hell are you talking about? I may be a girl but I would rather not be acknowledged as one who would give myself away to someone. Even if they are the guy of my dreams," I said with amusement and cold eyes.

'_This isn't how I expected him to be! I expected Sesshoumaru to be a lot colder than this.' _

"Be my little rebel," he whispered in my ear.

"Go ahead and kiss me, but you sure as hell can't have me!" I said getting a tighter grip on his arm.

"A shame that you're still so young. I really would have enjoyed your company in the castle."

The pressure on my chest loosened and he put his hand to my chin. Sesshoumaru gently pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips to mine. _'Dude, what the hell! I didn't really mean it! There's no way in hell that I will ever live this down!' _I thought as he sucked a little on my lip before pulling away.

Everything was frozen as Sesshoumaru grabbed me by my wrist and led the way to the well where Jayden was still unconscious.

"Do you have a name or do I just call you wench?" Sesshoumaru said looking back at me.

'_He kissed me! Sesshoumaru actually kissed me!' _I thought still a little confused. Finally my mind snapped out of confusion and I tugged my hand back away from him.

"My name is Sasha and that girl you're about to pick up, is Jayden!" I replied crossing my arms.

He put Jayden on his shoulder and starting walking away from the village.

"Why in god's name o you want me to be with you? I'm human and the only human you could ever care for is Rin!"

He didn't answer and everything was silent for a few seconds.

"Well? I don't have to follow you ya know. I could always turn and run to the village!"

Sesshoumaru looked back at me once again.

"You wouldn't do that. I have your friend remember and you wouldn't leave her behind by the way you led that ogre away from her," he said stopping.

"Jay would enjoy being left with you! She pretty much adores you, almost as much as I do," I said with more amusement.

Sesshoumaru turned and continued to walk.

"I don't need a woman who I need to protect every second of every day. I would rather have one who could defend themselves from something. Basically a woman like you!" he explained.

'_A woman like me? That's just weird! No one should ever like me for any reason. I'm not like other girls. I practically wear guy's clothing on most days except for some. The only reason I do it is because I don't want guys or anyone for that matter to like me in that kind of way!' _I shook my head, not excepting that answer.

"Then why did you kiss me?" I asked Sesshoumaru not really understanding the concept.

"He did what!" Jayden cried waking up at that precise moment.

Her movement caused Sesshoumaru to accidentally drop her to the ground.

"You alright Jay?" I asked her when she got to her feet.

"He did what?" she asked again not really noticing the fact that she had been dropped.

"Nothing! Sesshoumaru did absolutely nothing!" I lied with a smile on my face.

Jayden looked at me suspiciously for a few moments and then glanced at Sesshoumaru. _'Please believe me!' _

"Alright!" she said with a wide smile.

At that moment I almost face faulted to the ground from her happiness. Sesshoumaru tried not to notice our little discussion in the background.

"This is really him right? This is really Sesshy, right?" Jayden asked me.

"Yes Jay this is really Sesshoumaru!" I laughed.

"What!" he turned back to us, finding the pet name unusual.

'_Oh right, he doesn't know about all the nicknames he has. Like Fluffy, Sesshy, Sesshou, and once I even heard Lord Fluffykins!' _I laughed at the thought.

Jayden ran up to him since we were walking behind him.

"So is the fluffy thing your tail or is it just a boa or something like that?" Jayden asked curiously.

"There's no way that that thing can be his tail! It doesn't even connect to his butt!" I shouted with laughter.

Sesshoumaru seemed to find it amusing that we were following and adoring him the whole time. He didn't answer our question about the fluffy thing.

"You love Rin right?" Jayden asked him with curiosity.

"Jay I don't think he's going to answer our questions. Especially not that one!" I laughed again.

She sighed and came back to where I was.

"If only he was teen again, then it wouldn't seem so wrong!" she said shamefully.

"Yeah I know what you mean," I whispered back.

Sesshoumaru led the way all the way back to Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un.

"Not you again!" Jaken and I cried at the same time.

Jayden smiled and waited for it.

"Jinx!" I cried.

"What?" he wondered confused.

I grinned an evil grin at his stupidity.

"When someone calls jinx, it's when two people say the same thing at the same time. If someone says it to you then you're not supposed to talk, but, it you do then the person who called jinx gets to punch you!" I explained with my right fist ready.

A look of fear appeared on his face as I chased after him.

"Come here you little toad! You deserve it and you know it!" I yelled at him.

"You brazen child! Get away from me!" he shouted running.

'_Stupid Jaken! Thinks he can get away!' _I laughed to myself.

"That's enough Sasha! Leave him be!" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"What!" I cried stopping on one foot and falling face forward.

Jayden laughed to herself at my sudden stop.

"Poor Sasha," she said with a smile.

"Aw but it's not fair! I wanna hit him!" I said sitting up with a small pout.

Sesshoumaru gave me a slightly surprised look and then I burst out laughing. _'So close! I was so close and I didn't get my chance! Oh well, I got him when we first got here!' _I continued to laugh until my sides hurt.

"Oh man he was so afraid! Some loyal vassal!" I mocked with laughter still in my voice.

Sesshoumaru had a serious face and ran at me like a blur. He quickly placed his claw on my throat and pressed me to the ground.

"Now you're gunna try to kill me huh?" I said with a weak tone as I tried to breathe.

"No! I need to make it look like I'm defending Jaken," he whispered to me.

'_Figures. Sesshoumaru would do anything for his pride.' _I thought taking in a breath.

"Sasha, are you alright?" Jayden asked me.

"I'm… fine!" I shouted as best I could.

Sesshoumaru's fluffy thing covered my face from Jaken and Rin's sight. While his silver hair his covered my face from Jayden. I smiled with amusement as I noticed this. _'Damn, looks like he wins again!' _I thought as his grip on my throat loosened slightly and he pressed his lips to mine unnoticed. _'This is sad! Sesshoumaru doesn't normally do these things.' _He quickly pulled away and released me.

"Don't mock my vassal. He's as loyal as they come," Sesshoumaru said walking away from me.

I sat back up and wiped my lips off with the back of my hand. I eyed him suspiciously as he walked away. _'What is he planning it do?' _I thought watching him closely.

"Sasha what's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Jayden asked me.

I turned to her with sarcastic eyes.

"No Jay, he just tried to choke me because I threatened Jaken and his stupidity!" I said with some laughter in my voice.

Jayden shoved my shoulder playfully and I fell onto my side not really caring.

"Lord Sesshoumaru why did you bring them here? They are obviously nothing but trouble," Jaken said glaring at me.

"Because, if Inuyasha care for their safety, then he would go searching for them and come here. Giving me my chance to kill him."

'_Damn, now I really feel used!' _I laughed to myself.

"Look my lord. She even laughs at your perfect plan!" Jaken said with a hateful glare.

Sesshoumaru looked back at me when Jaken had spoken.

"What do you find funny wench?" he asked me as I continued to lay on my side with a laughing smile.

"Nothing, besides the fact that Jay pushed me over and the fact that you can't come to actually kill me," I said rolling to my back and looking at the sky.

"Sasha, you know you shouldn't push your luck with Sesshoumaru. You should know that most of all," Jayden said putting her hands on my bent knees and looking down in me.

'_Whatever. He can't come to kill me for a reason. A reason that I don't intend on letting anyone know.' _I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Yeah I guess you're right Jay. A great dog lord like himself would have no reason to keep us alive if we crossed the line."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, who are they anyway?" Rin asked a little confused.

"Bait!" he replied turning away from us.

_I need to do something. Climb a tree maybe. I didn't learn my lesson from the other night. The only thing I learned was to never break a dead tree branch while standing I it!' _I sat up and looked around. Jayden was sitting beside me, Sesshoumaru had went back into the forest, Jaken was sitting on Ah-Un's rear, and Rin was asleep on the two headed dragon's back.

"I'm going to climb a tree. Be back in a bit," I said getting to my feet.

"What do you want me to do Sasha? Can I come too?" Jayden asked me.

"I'd really like to be alone right now, but you should take a nap or something. Oh, and if Jaken gets annoying, just hit him for me. He owes me a punch anyway!" I said walking into the trees.

Josh woke up still on the road. There was at least a mile's worth of traffic waiting for him to get off the road, honking their horns for him to move.

"What the hell!" he cried getting up and out of the way.

"Next time, watch where you're going idiot!" one man shouted as he drove by.

"Screw off! I don't need to here that from you!" Josh shouted back when the car was too far away to hear anything he said.

He walked back up the shrine stairs to the well. Kagome's grandfather watched him with suspicious eyes as Josh went to the well. He hardly noticed the old man and he went to jump down the wooden magical well.

"I wonder what Sasha's doing right now. She better not still be at that damn school of Kagome's or I'll be mad at her!" he said shaking his fist at nothing.

Josh prepared to jump but then Sota snuck up behind him from the still opened door.

"Ah!" Sota cried making Josh screw up his jump.

Josh fell down the remainder stairs that he thought he could jump into the well from halfway down the staircase. When he hit the solid dirt with his feet he tripped the rest of the way to the well. Slamming his stomach against the wood the wind was knocked out of him. Slowly Josh fell into the well. Sota just watched everything happen with a small smile and walked away as if nothing happened. Josh came out the other side of the well. When he got up he grabbed a vine a started to climb. About half way up the vine snapped and Josh fell to the ground onto his butt. Continuing the process until the very last vine he climbed out and saw Kagura waiting for him with her fan.

"Oh man," Josh whispered.

I climbed into a tree and sat on the biggest branch I could find and thought. _'I love it here but how are we gunna get home when there's no television for us to jump through? We know now that the well won't work.' _I watched the clouds move over head with no sense to the real world at that moment.

"So how'd this happen?" someone asked me as they touched the scab on my shin.

'_Ow, what was that?' _I asked myself snapping out of daydream. Looking down I saw Sesshoumaru standing there on the ground.

"Holy…" I cried jumping slightly and falling backwards.

I ended up hanging upside down by where my shins and thighs joined below my kneecap.

"I didn't think that something like that could scare you!" he said looking at my now showing stomach.

"You surprised me! I don't get scared!" I replied trying to avoid his gaze.

Still Sesshoumaru continued to stare at my bare stomach. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and held it to the top of my shorts.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to check me out while I'm talking to you!" I said grabbing the branch that was holding my legs and flipping over.

I jumped to the ground and stared up at him. _'Sesshoumaru still hasn't answered my question on why he kissed me. Then he did it again while practically crushed my wind pipe!' _I thought remembering.

Sesshoumaru had his usual emotionless face and eyes as he stood where he was.

"So how'd you get such a wound on your leg?" he asked again.

"I fell out of a tree!"

He shook his head at my reply. _'Ask him damn it! Do it before he decides to do it again!' _I gathered my courage and gave Sesshoumaru a serious look.

"Why did you kiss me before?" I asked him finally.

"You said I could," he replied with a small smirk.

"I didn't think that you were literally gunna do that!"

"You know you enjoyed the feeling of my lips against yours. It's all over your face Sasha," Sesshoumaru replied placing a hand on my chin.

'_No, he won't do it again! I won't let him!' _I thought trying to pull my head away but found it almost impossible. The strength in his fingers was unbelievable since I was trying my hardest to look away.

"Be my rebel Sasha. Become mine for the rest of your life," he whispered moving closer to me.

"No Sesshoumaru, don't!" I said still struggling.

It was no use, before I new it Sesshoumaru was kissing me again. _'Piss off damn it! I don't want to belong to anyone at this age! I want my freedom as a kid as an immature teen who doesn't know any better!' _I thought as he pushed me against the trunk of the tree with his body. I closed my eyes and didn't dare to look at him as I allowed him to kiss me. I could feel his tongue trying to get into my mouth. Sesshoumaru moved his hand from my chin to the back of my neck and pulled my head closer to his. _'God get off, get off get off! Let me go!' _I shouted in my head as Sesshoumaru's tongue had found it's way into my mouth and was now exploring. I lifted my hands to his chest and tried to push Sesshoumaru away. He wouldn't budge from his place and there was only one thing I could do to stop him.

Jayden lay on her back in the grass with her hands supporting her head from the ground.

"I wonder what's taking Sasha so long. I've never been with her while she climbed a tree and I don't know how long she'll be there for. The only time I've ever seen her climb a tree was when we were at school that one time in English and music class. We only had to get down so we didn't get in trouble!" Jayden whispered thinking aloud.

"I knew that you two were trouble makers! Lord Sesshoumaru shouldn't waste his time with such foolishness," Jaken said with crossed arms and the two headed staff in his arms.

"Making trouble is always fun, no matter what you get into. Getting in trouble is different though. There's no point in getting yelled at especially when you could be doing something else," Jayden continued.

The two of us were quite the pair. We would cause trouble for our friends, get them riled up and hyper. When the two of us would be in our classes for school. That was a different story. We would pay attention and try our hardest to get good marks. Together we were the best team along with our three other friends. At lunch we would run around and point out the dumbest things just for something to do. All of us had even played soccer in the snow when it was freezing cold out. Jayden sighed and looked to the side.

"If only it was the eight grade again. We could do all those crazy things like we used to, but now that we're in ninth grade, everything seems different. We've kind of separated, like we can only be together at certain times. Being here right now reminds me of last year and how much fun we had!" Jayden said getting to her feet.

Jaken had no idea what she was talking about. He had no clue on what school was or what a grade was. As far as Jayden was concerned there was still fun to be had while we were here.

My long brown hair was stuck between Sesshoumaru's claws as he held the back of my neck and continued to kiss me. Finally he pulled away from me and moved to my neck. He sucked on my flesh for a few moments and then tried to go lower. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Sesshoumaru I…"

"Sasha? What are you doing?" Jayden asked as she saw the two of us.

'_Damn it all!' _I thought kneeing Sesshoumaru in the stomach and the side kicking him in the chest to force him away. I moved away from the tree where there was nothing to pin me against.

"Gee what took you so long Jay? I figured that you would've been here a while ago considering that I was gone for so long!" I said with a laugh.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" Jayden asked me.

"Uh, meaning by what?" I asked her a little worried.

She paused for a second.

"Did you just hit Sesshoumaru?" Jayden asked pointing at him as he was trying to breathe for some air.

I laughed nervously as I found her actions hilarious._ 'I guess that I knocked the wind out of him.' _I lifted my hand and felt the spot where Sesshoumaru had kissed my neck. I tried to wipe it off but the feeling never went away.

"So um, I'm just gunna um…" I stopped for a second, "Run!"

I turned and ran back to here Jaken was waiting with a sleeping dragon and a sleeping Rin. _'I am so dead if Sesshoumaru takes me alone somewhere.' _Jayden had followed me back to where we were before and looked at me curiously.

"Sasha what's that mark on your neck? It's kind of purple," Jayden asked pointing to where Sesshoumaru had sucked at the flesh of my neck.

'_Ah! Sesshoumaru gave me a hicky! I can't believe that Sesshoumaru gave me a damn hicky!' _I thought as he actions had just registered into my mind.

"Damn it!" I cried.

Josh stared at Kagura and she the same to him as he hung from the wood of the well.

"Now since you've had your fun with your little game of cat and mouse, will you come with me willingly to Naraku, or do I have to throw you back in the river?" she asked me while playing with her fan.

"Only if he can promise me one thing about my friends!"

"You wish to speak terms with me?" Naraku said as he came out of the trees.

Josh laughed to himself as Naraku proposed that he was the real deal. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at the demon.

"I may be a human Naraku, but I'm not as dumb as most of them. I can see straight through your disguise. This is nothing but a demon puppet!"

"What are your terms wretch?" Naraku asked again impatiently.

"When you capture Sasha and Jayden, don't kill Jayden ! She doesn't deserve it!"

"What about the other girl? The one you have feelings for?" Naraku asked a little amused.

"Sasha. Ha! I would like to see her dead body. Like to see her expression when she finds someone who can strike fear into her heart!" Josh laughed again.

Naraku laughed as well thinking Josh's desire to be preposterous since he knew that Josh liked me more than anything.

"So you wish to see her afraid for once in her life. I'm sure that that can be arranged for such a child like her!" Naraku laughed.

Kagura however, found none of this funny. She didn't know what it was like to love someone or feel their love. Her heart was still in Naraku's hands and could get her to do what was asked of her with on tight squeeze of it. The puppet disappeared soon after and Kagura was forced to walk with Josh the rest of the way to the castle.

A few hours passed and Inuyasha got annoyed with Kagome's absence. He wasn't particularly concerned about Jayden and I at the moment and set out to the well in search for Kagome.

"How could she be so late again? It's already sunset and she's still not here!" he muttered to himself.

Running through the forest was a breeze for him since he could move so swiftly across the ground. Inuyasha jumped onto a log and then high into the air. He thought that this would give him a better view of the bone eaters well.

"Damn her! Why does she always have to be so late?" Inuyasha growled landing and running faster.

As the well came into sight Kagome's head popped out above the wood of the well and she threw her bag over the side.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she shouted happily.

"Kagome what took you so long? We've waited all day for you guys!" he growled with annoyance towards her.

"What do you mean by '**_you guys_**'?" she wondered pulling herself out to the hard ground.

Inuyasha looked at her curiously with his crossed arms in his sleeves.

"Uh, aren't Sasha and Jayden with you? They did go down the well with you right and they didn't just disappear," Inuyasha started with a little worry.

"They came back right after I was done at school and that was like four hours ago!" Kagome said worried as well.

The two of them looked at each other.

"What!" they both cried .

Kagome ran to her bike with her overly packed backpack on her shoulders and Inuyasha started heading back to Kaede's to get the others.

"How come you let them come alone Kagome? No one would know what could happen to them around here!" Inuyasha said looking back at her.

"I didn't! They just left and I went inside to get my things. Ah! I think I fell asleep that's why I took so long, aw man!" she said shamefully.

**End of Chapter 5**

Hello everyone! It's me again, of course! I mean who else could it be? My brother who has no idea what the hell even goes on in the show. Ha, don't make me laugh! Again it is very late, 3:00a.m. and of course I am still writing like the idiot I am: ) : ) So tired! _Slaps self in the face to wake up a little _I've watched this Friday's episode of Inuyasha twice now. Man I'm dumb! Lol! Oh yeah, I know some of you had asked about the golf course thing and I'm not so sire right now if I've answered this already or not but if I have then too bad 'cause you'll just have to listen to me again. Lol! Okay, Brandon came to school after the weekend (this was like last year) anyway, I had gone four wheeling that weekend and when he came back to school there were scraps and crap all over his face. We were all like dude what happened to you and he said 'What did you do this weekend?' I was like I went four wheeling for like the first time in I don't know how long. Brandon looked at me strangely and he was like you stole my ability to ride my bike. Of course I had no idea what he was talking about and he explained that he was riding his bike (bicycle) on a golf course or something and he fell on the course and got all scraped up I was like Ha! So yeah, it was pretty funny: ) : ) Sesshoumaru likes Sasha but she doesn't want what he wants! Aw poor Sesshoumaru, will he get what he wants from Sasha? I don't know, I'll have to think about that. Lol! Oh and what does Naraku want with Josh? You'll just have to wait to find out now won't you! Lol! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because I tried my best to finish it when I got around to writing it. I don't have much time to do things anymore thanks to school and teams. Damn I want some time alone to write! Lol! Ok, please R&R and I'll see you all in the next chapter because I'm going sleepy bed by thingy: ) : )


	6. Too Much Sake

Hello everyone! This is indeed another chapter. Don't kill me if it's funny with the more or less death of Josh. He's almost dead and that brings my story to a close _Cries_ Oh, well not much you can really do about that now is there? It can cause cruel irony for those who read this story and enjoy it but oh well. Oh yeah, I totally forgot…. **_Lemon warning! _**Ha ha, Sesshoumaru gets his action after all: ) : ) No, I'm just kidding! I wouldn't be able to taint this story any more than it already is. Thank you all for your amazing reviews. Ha I said something different from wonderful. : ) : ) Lol! Okay so I admit wonderful sounds better so far: ) : ) Please enjoy!

**Too Much Sake**

I felt as if I could have killed the demon lord. _'That pervert! That sick, hansom, incredibly hot… Wait a second did I just think what I think I thought?' _I jumped up and down on my spot and Jayden looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Uh Sasha are you alright? Is that purple thing causing you incredible trauma?" Jayden asked me a little worried.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, how could I be so damn stupid!" I screamed at myself hatefully.

Rin and Jaken were just as confused as Jayden was as I completely freaked out like a maniac. I was about to go back into the forest when suddenly Sesshoumaru came into the small opening and stared at me hatefully. _'That pompous…' _I punched him in the chest with my hatred towards him to marking me.

"You perverted jerk!" I cried.

I was about to punch him again but he grabbed my wrist and held it tightly.

"You brazen child!" Jaken cried.

"Sasha are you crazy! He's probably going to kill you!" Jayden cried even more worried.

Sesshoumaru was silent. He didn't do anything except squeeze my wrist a little tighter.

"Go ahead! Do it Sesshoumaru! Try to kill me then you'll have to let go of me first," I laughed with a small smirk on my face.

His golden eyes became filled with hate and anger towards me.

"Maybe I will. Then again, maybe I should claim you before that!" he whispered right into my ear.

His words sent a chill down my spine and I jerked my hand away from him.

"You're a perverted mule Sesshoumaru! Don't ever think that any man can get what they want from me!" I growled walking back to Jayden's side.

Jaken and Rin were just as confused as Jayden was. Jaken watched me with clod eyes and I returned the stare as I sat down, crossing my legs along with my arms. _'This is stupid! The only reason we're here is because Sesshoumaru wants to fight Inuyasha.' _I stuck my tongue out at the dog demon when he had turned around to look into the forest.

Jaken looked at me and merely frowned at my actions.

"Milord, this brazen child…" he started while pointing the two headed staff at me.

I glared at him hatefully and then pretty much pounced on him, covering his mouth.

"You no good rotten toad, you're so annoying you know that!" I whispered to him holding his beak like mouth shut.

He tried to speak but found it impossible as I held tightly to him. Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at the two of us. I smiled innocently at him as Jaken squirmed for freedom. Sesshoumaru drew his Tenseiga and pointed it at me.

"Leave him be wench!" Sesshoumaru growled.

I laughed to myself noticing that he had drawn the Tenseiga instead of the Tokijin. _'It's either he messed up on grabbing the right sword or, he doesn't really want to hurt me.' _I let go of the small imp and crawled a little away from him.

"Whatever!" I whispered.

Jaken's eyes were filled with happiness knowing that his lord had saved him. He looked up gratefully towards Sesshoumaru as he sheathed his sword.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken whispered.

"Yes Jaken we all know you're gay so why don't you just give up your little act?" I said falling onto my back.

Jayden started to laugh at my words. She had known it was true after all the times I had told her it was.

"Nice job Sasha! I never really thought that you'd actually say that!" she laughed.

Rin started laughing too, finding the theory a little farfetched.

"I'm so sorry Master Jaken, but that's hilarious!" she cried with laughter.

All the laughing brought a smile to Sesshoumaru's face as he walked into the forest.

"Why I ought to tech you something you brazen child! You should be grateful to lord Sesshoumaru, and yet you stick your tongue out at him!" Jaken growled.

Jaken went off grumbling to himself in the direction Sesshoumaru had left.

"So, what shall we do now that that toad is gone?" I asked Rin and Jayden.

"I don't know. There's not much to do since there're no video games or anything to play!" Jayden said sitting down beside me.

"Aw man I should've grabbed my gameboy before I jumped into the television. I mean I didn't even bring extra clothes!"

Rin looked at us confused.

"Uh, what's a 'gameboy' and a 'television'? I've never heard of them before!"

"Oh they're just things for something to do. Like when you get bored!" I explained closing my eyes and starting to fall asleep.

"You get bored?" Rin asked us.

Her words surprised us. We never really thought that you couldn't get bored around here. There was so little to do except fight against demons and save the jewel from Naraku's evil clutches.

"So you're saying that you don't get bored Rin?" Jayden asked her.

She smiled happily and looked at the ground.

"No, Master Jaken and I usually go catch fish or I go to pick flowers. I wish lord Sesshoumaru would join us more though," Rin laughed kicking her feet.

"Hey Jay, come here!" I said calling her closer.

"Why?"

"Just come here. Why don't you go take Rin to go pick flowers? I'm gunna stay here and take a nap!"

Jayden nodded and got to her feet.

"Okay Rin, we're going flower picking!" she said going to the little girl, grabbing her hand, and taking her into the forest.

"Um, do you even know where' you're going?" Rin wondered.

"Uh… no!"

Naraku led Josh straight back to the castle without any distractions or words. Kagura was a little curious on why a young boy would be so hateful towards the girl he had a crush on. It was just weird to her. Especially since she knew that Josh knew that he would surely be betrayed by Naraku just so he could see one afraid.

"So why are you after the three of us? Two girls and one guy would mean nothing to you Naraku, considering how weak we humans are!" Josh asked the half demon.

This question brought a laugh to Naraku as they came to the castle.

"Because you have the powers to cross through different dimensions with the help of certain items, and I would like to have those powers so I can rule over more than one!" he laughed.

Josh started to think that trusting Naraku wasn't the best thing to do. Naraku went into the castle with both Josh and Kagura behind him. Leading him to the cellar where he had used his time as human to mess around with his body, Kagura left knowing that this was not a time for her to be around.

"So how will you make Sasha afraid?"

"That will be easy, but you see, the hard part is to make her come to the castle where she can see you!" Naraku laughed.

"See me why?"

"Because, this is a time where I betray you and torture you until you tell me how to make that child afraid!" he explained grabbed Josh by the throat and pushing him against the wall.

Rope like arms came out of the wall and wrapped themselves around Josh, attaching him to the wall. He tried to break away but was unable to do so. The arms held him tightly and wouldn't release him until Naraku was finished with him.

**Meanwhile… **

Back at my house my family was still fighting over the remote to change the channel. And in other news, my friends Cassie and Cassandra were watching Inuyasha as well.

They stared at the television in the same house with wonder.

"Hey doesn't this episode seem a little longer to you? It's been like what, three days now?" Cassie asked Cassandra.

"Yeah it seems that way! How long have I been here and why do those three new characters sound like Sasha, Jayden, and Josh?" Cassandra wondered.

The two thought about it for a few minutes.

"Well, there names are the same and they sound the same so could it be that, they are the same?" Cassie thought aloud to make this seem more interesting.

"I don't know. I don't think that it's possible since there is no way that those three could have gotten there," Cassandra said thinking aloud as well.

"Should we call their houses to see if they're alright?"

Cassandra thought for more than ten minutes on this. It had bothered her as well, but she was getting some major joy from all this action.

"Nah! We should wait a while before we do anything! I mean it has only been three days since the last time we've talked to them. It's not like it's the end of the world or anything!" Cassandra laughed to herself.

"Yeah, **_only _**three days," Cassie laughed as well.

The two of them continued to watch with enjoyment as Naraku was torturing Josh horribly by sinking his claw into Josh's flesh and dragging it along his arms.

**Back on Inuyasha…**

A few hours had passed and Sesshoumaru and Jaken came back to the camp with what looked like bottles of something in their hands. Full bottles might I add. I had fallen asleep not too long before but was awakened by their noisy steps. _'What the hell are they doing?' _I asked myself opening my eyes and sitting up.

"Shh! She's asleep!" Jaken whispered with what sounded like a small stutter.

"I'm already awake you idiot!" I said looking at him intently.

Seeing the pretty much full bottles and catching the scent of something really sweet I had come to the conclusion that they were both drunk. _'Okay, I don't know how and I don't know why, but they found sake and have had just a little too much.' _I thought crossing my arms with disappointment.

"Where's Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked me, a little less intoxicated than I had come to believe.

"She's with Jay, she's perfectly safe. They just went to go pick flowers," I explained to him.

He sat down with one bottle of sake in his hand, dropping the other with the same hand.

"So uh, where did you find all this sake?" I asked him.

"Ha, don't say anything, but we were at a village and the warriors were so afraid that they ran away!" Jaken laughed sitting down as well.

"Right, well if you don't mind, I'm going to have another nap!" I said falling back and closing my eyes once again.

'_How stupid, I mean why would you take someone else's sake, especially when it belongs to a bunch of stupid warriors that had run away!' _I took a deep breath and held it for a second. Letting out the breath, I opened my eyes again.

Right on top of me, off my body but right there, was Sesshoumaru looking down on me with his golden eyes.

"Dude, what the hell!" I screamed afraid.

With his one hand he reached for my side and started to tickle me playfully. I laughed trying to get away from him but there was nowhere to go.

"No! Stop it! Stop! I can't take it!" I laughed trying to crawl backwards.

In the background all I could hear was Jaken laughing as well, only instead of what was going on, he was laughing at me. I started squirming on the ground as his claws tickled playfully at my side. With my left hand I tried to stop him but he was too strong.

"Jay! Jay hurry up and get back here!" I screamed with laughter.

'_I can't breath! I don't know how long I can take this!' _Footsteps came fast after my call and Jayden appeared with Rin at her side.

"Sasha, uh, what are you doing?" she asked me.

Still I continued to laugh."

"Get him off me please! I can't breath!"

"Um lord Sesshoumaru maybe you should stop!" Rin said with her flowers in her hands.

With what looked like a smile of happiness he stopped and sat back over where he was. _'Was he just smiling? Was Sesshoumaru actually happy?' _I looked at the sky curiously. The sun was setting and everything started to go dark.

Rin started a fire and the five of us sat around it. I was beside Jayden while a partially drunk Sesshoumaru, a really drunk Jaken, and a cute little Rin were on the other side.

"You know what Rin?" Jaken started with a faltering voice.

She looked at him curiously and shook her head.

"No. What Master Jaken?"

The small annoying toad held out his bottle of sake and looked at Rin.

"I love you!" he laughed happily.

"Okay Master Jaken, whatever you say!"

"He's totally pissed. I can't believe that they just took those four bottles and brought them back!" I whispered to Jayden.

"What do you mean he's totally pissed? Doesn't that mean he's mad?" Jayden asked me confused.

I shook my head with a small smile.

"No Jay, it means that he's not ad but basically drunk. It means that his small, tiny, annoying, insignificant brain can't think straight and that he needs to shut up for once!" I explained with another laugh.

Both of us laughed slightly and Sesshoumaru looked at us as if we could have done something stupid. He hadn't said a word since tickling me. _'Stupid Jaken. I don't understand how drinking so little sake could make him as drunk as he is. I mean there's not even a quarter of it missing!' _I thought glancing at Jaken for a few seconds.

"Do you think that Sesshoumaru is as drunk as Jaken is?" Jayden asked me.

Looking at the lord's bottle, I shook my head. _'There's less than in Jaken's, a lot less, but I'll give Sesshoumaru the credit of being smarter than that annoying imp!'_

"No, Sesshoumaru is hardly drunk. He's probably just thinking things over more than usual!"

Little did I know that the bottle that Sesshoumaru was holding was indeed his second and close to becoming empty. Jayden and I stared into the burning flames and slowly started to fall asleep.

Inuyasha and Kagome had made it back to the village long before sunset but when they had gotten there, only a surprise awaited them. Shippo, who had been playing with some of the village children, fell into a bush of herd and came back to Kaede's not feeling very well. When Inuyasha had seen the small kitsune upon return, he burst out laughing. Shippo was as red as a strawberry and was swollen, making him look like a tiny chubby child with a poofy tail.

"Shippo I still can't believe you had an allergic reaction to herbs!" Inuyasha continued to laugh even though it was night.

"Shut up!" he cried in defense.

"Aw leave him alone Inuyasha" Kagome said with sympathy.

"Shouldn't ye be looking for those strange girls?" Kaede asked Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha merely shrugged his shoulders. Before he had been worried but knowing the fact that Shippo was swollen as he was, had washed away the horrible thoughts that lurked around each corner.

"I shall go on my own and find them. No need to worry lady Kaede, both of them will return safely in no time!" Miroku said about to stand.

Sango gave him a glare, a death warning if he even dared to go into the forest.

"Okay then, never mind!" the lecherous monk laughed nervously, staying where he was.

"There's no need to worry. Remember, Sasha said she could protect herself and since Jayden is her friend she'll protect her as well!" Sango said looking at Kagome.

Kagome looked worried. She knew first hand how dangerous it was to wander around alone in this era.

"I just feel bad for falling asleep like I had! If I had just gathered my things and gone down the well after them, none of this would've happened!" she said sadly.

Shippo felt just as bad. If he hadn't gone and fallen in those herbs then all of them could've been out on a search instead of being on their delay of action.

"Don't worry Kagome. If you feel bad, just look at Shippo and that worry will disappear since he's so swollen!" Inuyasha laughed with a mocking tone.

"Give it a rest!" Shippo growled shaking his tiny swollen fist at Inuyasha.

Jayden and I separated to a couple meters away from each other and went to sleep on the ground. Rin had made her way to Ah-Un and had fallen asleep on the two headed dragon's back. Jaken and Sesshoumaru were the only ones still awake. Jaken was just finishing his first bottle of sake while Sesshoumaru had started the third.

"My lord, I have a confession to make!" Jaken said almost falling over backwards.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked placing the bottle of sake beside him, finished with it though it was pretty much full.

Jaken chucked his bottle aside seeing that it was empty. Trying to stand he looked at Sesshoumaru.

"My lord, I Jaken the annoying… bumbling idiot, is gay! That child over there… was right!" he said pointing at where I used to be and falling onto his back, passing out completely.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his hand. It was blurry in his vision and deciding he was fine he stood. Unsteadily, he walked to the other side of the fire. Lying down beside something, which to Sesshoumaru was me. This object could have either been me, Jayden, or some kind of deformed log that was actually around that area. Wrapping his arm around the object, Sesshoumaru pulled it closer to him and smiled, thinking that I didn't fight against him.

**Meanwhile… **

Cassandra and Cassie were still watching the television together. Both of them were falling asleep as well since it had been at least three or four o'clock in the morning.

"Don't you think it's strange how no one's bothered us yet? I mean it's been like four days now and it has to be Tuesday now," Cassie started to say while opening and closing her eyes slowly.

"You shouldn't waste your time thinking about it! This is great that it's been constant Inuyasha with no commercials at all for four days!" Cassandra replied right before falling asleep.

Cassie wasn't too far behind and a few minutes later, she too fell asleep on her couch. While the two of them were sleeping in front of the television, they slowly started to vanish. Disappearing from the couch, only the remote, one lamp that had been left on, and the cat that had suddenly appeared from no where were left in Cassie's empty house.

**Back on Inuyasha…**

Morning came and Jayden woke up first. She was lying on her side through the night and rolled onto her other side with some trouble.

"What am I against?" she whispered opening her eyes.

With blurry vision, she saw the faint object of someone's face and hair. When she saw that it was Sesshoumaru, she started screaming.

"Holy crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" Jayden screamed jumping to her hands and knees to crawl away from him.

Sesshoumaru opened his golden eyes, hearing Jayden screaming.

I too woke up at the noise and looked at her confused. _'What's going on? Why is there so much screaming?' _I sat up and opened my eyes. Seeing Jayden still crawling backwards and Sesshoumaru where she used to be, I smiled with amusement.

"Oh my god! I can't believe… I can't believe that you… that you thought she was me! You really were drunk last night weren't you!" I laughed my head off.

Sesshoumaru sat up and looked at Jayden confused.

"But I… don't remember. I could've sworn it was you I rested beside last night!" he explained sitting up and placing his hand on his forehead.

Still Jayden was screaming bloody murder until she backed into something, because when she looked back, she screamed harder. _'Oh god, not those guys!' _I thought laughing even harder that I already was. Though the newcomers were still asleep through even all the noise, Jayden and I just couldn't stop. Sesshoumaru had felt really bad for making Jayden so upset by this so called mix up. _'This is just priceless. I mean what are the chances?' _

**End of Chapter 6 **

Hey everyone! Yes that's right, Sesshoumaru had gotten drunk. Sorry Sesshy but it just had to be done, to give this story some more humor. I feel stupid saying this but I think I'm starting to lose my touch. The horror: ) : ) So I hope you all enjoyed that yet another Sesshoumaru chapter! I did my best to make it as long as I could, but unfortunately, this must be said, there are only about two or three more chapters left till the end. I'm sorry but it had to be said. So I have a few things for you. Who are the newcomers to this group? Who could possibly make Jayden freak out and Sasha laugh so hard? And finally, who will it be to kill Josh? So please R&R and I'll try to update soon: ) : ) : )


	7. Disappearing Friends and 3 of the Shic

Hello everyone. I finally decided to update this story. You're gunna be surprised who's gunna be in this chapter, even though the title kind of gives it away. I'm gunna apologize here and now if this chapter isn't all that funny. I'm out of the funny mood right now. I think that that was yesterday. Lol! I have a headache and I know that the computer isn't going to make it better but screw that. Well, thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They really make me happy so be glad. : ) : ) Well, please enjoy this chapter. **_IMPORTANT!_** **Cassandra will be known as Midori in this chapter because she said that Cassie and Cassandra were too alike. **

**Disappearing Friends and Three of the Shichinintai**

Sesshoumaru sat with complete confusion. He hadn't realized how much had had to drink the previous night. _'Sesshoumaru drank too much and hugged Jay while she was sleeping. This has got to be the funniest thing that has ever happened to me. Not to mention now that Cassie and Midori are here. Jay and Cassie will be at each other's throats nonstop! I can't wait!' _I fell over from laughter and Jayden stopped screaming only to look at Sesshoumaru with a sad face.

"So you only came over here because you thought I was Sasha?" she wondered with a curious tone.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply and only looked away. He was ashamed for the first time in so many years.

"What are you complaining about Jay? You had Koga hit on you! I bet if Cassie knew that she'd kill you for him. Well either for him or Neji off of Naruto," I laughed, lowering my voice in the last sentence.

"You're right Sasha, she probably would!" Jayden chuckled softly before falling back onto her back.

"Don't you mean she will, Jay? Cassie's right over there remember," I said while pointing towards the newcomers.

Over by a fairly large tree sat two unconscious girls. _'I don't know how they got here, but all war is gunna break out once Cassie wakes up!' _With an evil smirk, I looked over at my two sleeping friends. _'I wonder how Midori is gunna react when she sees Sesshoumaru right in front of her.' _

It was then that the sunlight woke Cassie and Midori. Both of them yawned and stretched tiredly. It took them a few minutes to open their eyes.

"Hey Cassie, do you think Inuyasha's still on?" Midori wondered as she rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know. I don't hear anything."

The two had attracted the stares of Rin, the hung-over Jaken, and Sesshoumaru along with the two headed dragon Ah-Un. _'This is going to be funny.' _

"Uh guys, you're in Feudal Japan. Cassie, Koga's right in front of you and Midori, Sesshoumaru is checking you out!" I cried at random to grab their attention.

Both jumped with excitement and got to their feet, searching for the ones spoken of.

"The lord is doing no such thing!" Jaken cried with complete annoyance, only ignoring his extreme headache for but a moment.

"Yeah Jaken, if you were smart, you'd shut up before Sasha kills you!" Jayden laughed playfully even though it was true.

"Are we really in Feudal Japan?" Midori asked when she saw Sesshoumaru, "Or am I just losing it?"

"Midori my dear friend, Cassie my crazy twin, you have reached the place of your dreams. Now if you excuse me, I must kill a little toad that's pushing his luck!" I said with a small growl.

Cassie and Midori were amazed at their surroundings and Midori's face completely lit up when she saw Sesshoumaru's eyes on her.

"Oh wow! It's Sesshoumaru!" she said happily.

In the background of their view, they could see small glimpses of me chasing Jaken with my arms out to kill him.

"Jayden, why did you let Koga hit on you? He's supposed to come after me!"

"Who was supposed to come after who?" a fairly familiar voice said from the trees.

I stopped immediately on my right foot and fell over with a surprised look on my face. _'I know that voice! I know it from somewhere. It's not Keira from Gundam Seed because he's on that show, but who has his voice on Inuyasha? Wait for it, wait for it!' _

"Come now big brother, why do you always have to ask such questions?" another familiar voice came from the same place.

At that voice, Cassie suddenly stopped attacking Jayden and looked in the direction with a happy face. _'It's Bankotsu and Renkotsu! Haha! I knew it!' _

"Bankotsu I knew it was you! Victory is mine! Take that Benvridge Scalars!" I cried as I sat up with a smile.

Bankotsu and Renkotsu came out of the darkness but Bankotsu had a small pout. _'What's wrong with him?' _Cassie's face was lit up with excitement and Midori seemed to be happy as well.

"I can't believe that it's Renkotsu! You're like my hero!" Cassie cried happily as she hugged him for no reason.

There was a small growl coming off of Sesshoumaru as he watched the two of the Shichinintai come out of nowhere.

"Why are we wasting out time with these women? We should go fight against Inuyasha!" another familiar voice said.

"Yeah, yeah Jakotsu, we all know you have the hots for Inuyasha but why don't you go chase someone more worthwhile?" I asked with a small laugh.

Bankotsu laughed at his companion as he came out of the trees with a disappointed look on his face.

"Big brother, why do these four women know so much about us? Naraku only said that there were two!" Jakotsu wondered as his sword rested on his shoulder.

"If it's any constellation, I don't know who you are!" Jayden said, sitting up with a small laugh.

'_This is really weird, but I guess that since Sesshoumaru was drunk, he couldn't smell the three.' _I got to my feet and walked over to Jakotsu, who looked pretty down.

"You three are here to take us to Naraku, right? Then let's get going! I have a bone to pick with that bastard anyway!" I said with a smile on my face.

"What!" Cassie, Jayden, and Midori cried with shock.

"Don't you guys want to see Josh get killed as much as I do? It would be funny to see Naraku's face when we kill him too?"

'_I can't believe that I'm willing to leave Sesshoumaru behind. Knowing him, he'll probably follow after Naraku anyway!' _

"Okay, I'll go! As long as I get to stay be Renkotsu, then it shouldn't matter!" Cassie said as she let go of Renkotsu.

"Yeah I'm good for a journey. I wouldn't mind seeing Naraku get his butt kicked!" Midori said calmly as she walked over.

"Come on Jay, you don't want to get left behind do you? I'm sure that Sid the Sloth would like to… to do something!"

'_That was the best thing I could come up with. I feel so stupid now!' _Jayden looked sad for a minute but then smile at the thought of being able to see Sid off of Ice Age again.

"Alright let's go then! Bye bye Sessh! See you soon!" she said happily as she got to her feet and ran over.

Sesshoumaru got to his feet and looked at me with his calm golden amber eyes. _'I guess I can't leave without saying bye to him. Rin probably just sees us as some strange people who appeared out of nowhere. I know that Jaken just sees me as a complete nuisance!' _

"Sasha, come with me for a moment. I wish to have a word with you."

With a sigh I smiled slightly and agreed.

"I'll be right back so no destroying anything while I'm gone! And I mean that Jakotsu! But you can attack that little imp over there if you want," I said with a smirk before I walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"Why you brazen child! How dare you!"

"Hey Jakotsu, he's gay too if you want to know!" Midori said evilly to the Shichinintai member.

Bankotsu looked at Midori thoughtfully and then smiled inwardly. He was thinking something and he could tell that Renkotsu was doing the same with Cassie.

"Big brother, can Jakotsu have his way with that imp? I can tell by his expression that he wants to rip it apart."

Jaken was heard gasping in the background from fear.

"Sure. A thing is only as good as its weight. Or something like that."

Midori smiled at him with amusement and then looked at him with rather happy eyes.

"Now that's something I can agree to!" she laughed.

In the back you could see Jakotsu chasing after Jaken with his sword and Rin watching with just her eyes from the dragon's back.

Sesshoumaru led the way through the trees. _'It's really weird because Sesshoumaru seems worried. He never gets worried, unless he's just trying to do something.' _A few minutes away from everyone, Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at me.

"Do you wish to leave that badly?" he asked me, rather curious.

'_Return home, or to just leave him?' _I wondered with crossed arms.

"What do you mean? You're not going to miss me are you?" I wondered with a small laugh.

His eyes held their coldness and his face held its emotionless figure but in his voice you could tell that he was somehow hurt. _'I can't believe this. Sesshoumaru doesn't want me to leave.' _A small smile appeared on my face. _'I have to make him happy somehow. To make him smile at least once and I can't use the Green Frog song.' _I looked at my wrists to see what I could give him to say that I would come back.

"Would you rather go with Naraku than stay with me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Believe it or not, I would rather stay here with you but I have my family to go to. A stupid reason but I love them all the same."

'_Let's see, I have my watch, my shoes which I'm pretty sure he doesn't want, and my snowflake necklace which I found recently.' _I took off my shoe, pulled out my snowflake necklace and walked over to Sesshoumaru after putting my shoe back on.

"Here, take my necklace and I'll be back for it some time. I don't know when and I don't know how, but I'll come back for it," I said with a smile on my face as I handed it to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at me with some surprise and took the necklace into his hand.

A small smile took place on his face and he took hold of my arm. I didn't really even notice until I was pulled against his chest. He held me against him and didn't seem to want to let go.

"Uh Sesshoumaru, I need to go watch Josh die!" I said, trying to push out of his grip.

"I thank you Sasha. You have given me what I have desired. Once you return to this land, I hope that you will not have lost your fiery spirit," he said softly before releasing me.

"Sesshoumaru I only have one request," I laughed.

He looked at me with his golden eyes in response.

"Just don't mate with Rin. Whatever you do, don't mate with her! It's just wrong!" I said with a smile as I turned around to head back towards the others.

"Very well, if that's what you wish," he replied as he followed.

Sesshoumaru was silent the rest of the way. He seemed to have worn off the after effects of his drinking. When we arrived back at camp, Rin was poking an unconscious Jaken with a stick to make sure he was still alive. Jakotsu was smiling while sitting down. Bankotsu and Midori were talking with smiles on their faces while Bankotsu was holding his Banryu. Renkotsu was with Cassie, trying to teach her how to spit fire like he does.

"Well isn't this just interesting," I whispered with a laugh.

"Can we go yet?" Jayden whined with impatience.

"Yep, let's move out!"

When we were all gone, Jaken got up and then Sesshoumaru turned to him.

"Jaken… Are you really gay?" he asked with a weird look.

"Well… Uh, yeah," the small imp replied.

At the answer, everyone moved away from him but Sesshoumaru was the farthest away.

Inuyasha got to his feet with annoyance running through his mind. He could smell Sesshoumaru's scent from the village and he could smell the scent of the Shichinintai.

"Shippo's all better, can we go now?" Inuyasha said with a bored tone.

"You can go on ahead Inuyasha. Don't let us hold you up," Kagome said with a smile.

"Indeed, a quarrel with Sesshoumaru and three of the Shichinintai is far more important than searching for Sasha and Jayden!" Miroku said, rather insulted.

"Don't you get it, you idiot! Jayden and Sasha are with Sesshoumaru!"

"In that case…" Miroku said with a large grin.

There was a loud crack and Sango's Hiraikotsu collided with the monk's skull.

"Miroku you lecher!" she snarled with annoyance.

"Come on annoying monk. Let's go find them already. Sango, if he flirts with them then he'll have to answer to me!" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, go ahead you lecherous monk!"

With that, both Inuyasha and Miroku left Kaede's village in search of Sesshoumaru.

All of us walked through the trees and I glanced at Jakotsu. He looked like he was pouting so I went over to him.

"What do you want?" he asked as we continued walking.

"I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Like what?" Jakotsu wondered with interest.

I laughed a little bit and then looked at him with a smile.

"You know that time when you were behind the bushes when Mukotsu died since Sesshoumaru killed him?"

Jakotsu thought about it for a long time. The event had happened not too long ago, but his thoughts were contaminated be things concerning Inuyasha.

"Yeah I remember. That guy has cold eyes and he's not as dreamy as my beloved Inuyasha."

Bankotsu and Renkotsu rolled their eyes as they held Midori and Cassie against them.

"Is this Sesshoumaru really that bad?" Bankotsu asked Midori quietly, not wanting Jakotsu to hear.

"He's a really cool guy. I like him, Sasha adores him and he's really strong," she explained.

Everything was quiet for only a few seconds before Cassie laughed when Renkotsu said something.

"How can you not like Sesshoumaru? I mean, he's really cool and way better than Inuyasha!" I laughed.

Jayden came up from behind me and jumped onto my back.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru is way better! He's so cool, I love him!" she said as she lifted her legs, leaving me to carry her.

"Uh Jay…"

"I don't know, but his eyes are really cold. He just gives me the chills!" Jakotsu said as he thought about it.

"Uh Jay…"

Nobody seemed to be listening to what I was saying. That was when I fell onto my stomach and Jayden looked down at me.

"What are you doing down there Sasha?" she wondered.

Everyone else was already laughing at me.

"Jay, get off, get off, get off!" I cried, kicking and pounding the ground with my hands.

A few moments passed before Jayden realized what had happened and then she got off.

"Way to go Sasha! I didn't know you could freak out like that," Cassie laughed with a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's an off day, you can't blame me!" I replied innocently while smiling like an idiot.

As we walked on, we crossed a barrier and then Cassie and Midori started to disappear slowly. _'That can't be good.' _

"What's happening?" Jayden whispered as she watched.

"I think we're going back home. Well that sucks," Midori grumbled as she looked down at her hands.

"No! I don't want to go back home yet! You can't make me!" Cassie cried as she ran and clung to my arm in refusal.

'_I saw this coming a mile a way!' _Rolling my eyes, I looked at Cassie with a smile.

"Tell ya what Cass, I'll bring back Renkotsu's bandana before I come home too, alright?"

"Deal!" she cried happily.

"See you later Jay, Sasha, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu. Don't let that Inuyasha kill you alright? Later guys!" Midori said before she fully disappeared with Cassie.

Bankotsu and Renkotsu were slightly surprised and then they sighed.

"Yeah, two less women to worry about!" Jakotsu cried with happiness.

Bankotsu had his Banryu tightly in hand and then smashed Jakotsu over the head with it.

"Just because you're gay doesn't mean that we all have to!" Renkotsu yelled at him.

When everything was silent and walking again, Jayden suddenly decided to make some noise.

"Are we there yet!"

Josh was hanging from the wall with chains around his wrists. Naraku had been torturing him over and over again so he would spill the beans about where his "friends" were.

"I've had enough of you human! Where are those two women?"

"I told you already! I don't know! Knowing Sasha, they're probably with Sesshoumaru!" Josh cried with annoyance.

"Foolish mortal! Once I find them, I will have no use for you and then your head will be mine!"

Josh had a blank expression on his face until he thought of something dirty.

"Ew! You want to use them for THAT! Jayden would kill you if you touched her and Sasha would kill you if you touched Jay!" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Do not!" Naraku said in defense.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"Very well, then I'll just have to use the woman that you desire for my children and I'll kill the other wench in front of her," Naraku laughed, figuring that he had won.

"Aha! So you do!" Josh cried with complete mockery.

"Sanyosho, take care of this pest.

Naraku summoned his poisonous insects and then left the room, finding no amusement with the human boy any longer.

"Soon I'll have a way to get into their world, and then I will be ruler of all things!"

Naraku's castle came into view and the scent of miasma filled the area. _'Aw man that smell makes me want to hurl! It's so disgusting!' _Making a face, I covered my nose with my shirt and looked over to Jayden. She didn't seem to smell anything until we got closer to the castle.

"Are we there yet?" Jayden shouted again, more annoying than the last hundred times she had.

"Yes!" Jakotsu said with a smirk.

"Really?" she replied happily.

"No," I said calmly, rolling my eyes.

"Aw!"

"Jay, we are there. I was just playing around. It's right around the corner!" I laughed.

Then we turned around the corner and the door to the castle was right there. _'Well that was seriously messed up!' _Shrugging, I ran ahead of all of them and opened the door. I took one step to go inside and then I hit my head and my chest against it. _'What the hell!' _Jayden and Jakotsu burst out laughing at me and Jayden pointed until her knees gave out from laughing do hard.

"H-how do you walk into a door?" she cried with laughter.

I looked around at all of them with a nervous look and then used the quickest thing I could come up with.

"It was in my blind spot!" I cried with a smile in my face.

"Right in front of your face!" Jayden laughed again.

"YEAH! It's not my fault that I can't see right in front of me!"

Bankotsu and Renkotsu also broke out into laughter. They couldn't keep from showing their amusement on their faces. _'I'm never gunna live this one down!' _I thought with a laugh portraying my face.

"So you have arrived," an evil voice came from in front of us.

Naraku came out of the darkness and saw that all of us were laughing uncontrollably and I had fallen to the ground with my hands on my ribs.

"Oh god. I'm such an idiot!"

"Naraku… my apologies for being so late. These women were taking… their time getting here," Bankotsu explained, trying his hardest to calm down.

"Which one is known as Sasha?" the evil hanyou asked with some interest.

**End of Chapter 7**

Hello everyone. : ) : ) I'm sorry that it's not all that long and that it took so long for me to post it once again. Lol. I've been real busy lately so I hope that you all can forgive me for it. _Gets on knees and begs for forgiveness. _Well alright, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. : ) : ) I tried not to make any but if I did then I did. Lol. That whole walk into a door thing was real. I really did walk into the door only it was my bedroom door when I went to pick up the phone. Carri was there and she wouldn't leave me alone about it for the whole weekend. It was REALLY, **REALLY **sad too. : ) : ) Any who, please R&R and I swear that I'll try to update as soon as I can! **_I SWEAR! _**


	8. Death by What?

Hey everyone. So much for as soon as I can, huh? _Laughs nervously _Well at least I'm updating right? I mean, it's not like I would start a fanfic and then just stop writing in the middle of it. There would be no point if I wanted to be a real author now would there? Any who, I got bored and didn't feel like updating anything else since everything with already written stuff is in my backpack for when I go to my friend's house… But no one needs to know about that. : ) : ) Thank you all for your totally awesome reviews. As I said before, they make me really happy. : ) : ) I should inform you that **_this may be the last chapter of this story_**… Sorry guys! This story is coming to its end as I think I've said before. Please don't kill me! Please enjoy the last or second last chapter of this story.

**Death by What?**

I continued to laugh as I got to my feet and looked at him.

"Over here," I said with a small laugh.

Before he could answer, I had seen the small smirk that had formed on his lips and I gave a slightly disgusted face. _'No way in hell that that's ever going to happen between me and him! NEVA!' _My eye twitched slightly and I turned my head to the right.

"Not interested. I've been spoken for, so don't even try. I can call out his name right now and he'd come to kill you. In fact, I'd kill you if you even tried!" I said so coldly that I could barely tell that it was me.

Jayden started laughing and the three of the Band of Seven stared with fear. Naraku only smirked at the outburst and then turned towards the door he had come from.

"I'm sure that you will change your mind if you see that I am the one to kill that boy friend of yours."

"Alright that's it! He's not my boyfriend! Half the time I'm not sure if he's a boy, and he's so annoying that he's far from a friend," I cried with my right eye twitching.

Jayden only laughed harder and stopped when there was a loud rumble. _'That's not good.' _Everyone turned in my direction as I fell onto my back holding my stomach.

"Does anyone have any food?" I asked with a small whine.

This caused Jayden to laugh again.

"Come on Sasha, let's get this over with so we can get you some food," she laughed as she walked over to me.

"Can't… So hungry, can't move!"

Jayden grabbed my feet and started to drag me into the castle after Naraku. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu followed behind us. When we reached a flight of stairs to go down in to a lower level, Jayden became confused on how to go down.

"Sasha!" a familiar voice said happily as it came out of nowhere.

"Cassie," I whispered with confusion.

Josh was looking out a window with cold eyes. There was a squirrel sitting there with an acorn and to him it seemed to be staring at him with a glare.

"I see that you're not a friend of those creatures," Kagura said with a small laugh.

"It's because I shoot them when they're in my back yard," he replied as he glared back at the squirrel.

"A good reason for you to die then," Kagura mused to herself with her fan to her chin.

Out of nowhere in the background, all you could hear was…

"POPCORN!"

"What is she doing here?" Josh grumbled with annoyance.

"Naraku had the Shichinintai bring her and your friend here. Now what is popcorn?"

"Her favorite food group…"

Sitting up and grabbing a bowl of popcorn that Cassie had arrived with, I started to eat it happily and walked down the stairs. _'God do I love Cassie right now.' _

"So, where's Midori?" Jayden asked with wonder.

"Oh, as soon as we got back her parents were there and she went home. It was funny because they didn't even notice that it had been at least four days since she was gone," Cassie laughed as she too followed.

"Holy crap, we've only been here for four days?" I wondered, swallowing a handful of popcorn.

"Haha, crap," Jayden laughed.

"What's so funny about crap?" Jakotsu wondered, scratching his head with his left index finger.

"Nothing, she just likes the word," Cassie said with a small shrug, taking a handful of popcorn.

Jayden suddenly became happy at a certain thought that only plagued my mind since I had had to put up with it once when I had taken Jayden camping the year before.

"Are there pythons and piranhas in or around the castle? There has got to be bears around here too!" she started to say with excitement.

"Uh Jay, pythons and piranhas are in the Amazon, bears live back home. The closest thing that you'll find to a python or a bear would be a snake demon or a bear demon," I laughed, almost falling down the stairway.

"Sweet, can we go catch one before we go home?"

"No.

"Why not?"

"Because they'll eat you," Cassie replied rather darkly.

Everyone looked at her like they were afraid of her but me and Jayden because we knew what she was like sometimes. _'I can't wait to see how Josh is going to die. Man, it's gunna be so funny too. Haha, I wonder if his parents even know he's gone yet…' _

_**At Josh's house… **_

Josh's oldest sister came down stairs and shook her head with some shame.

"Why does he always watch this crap?" she said as she picked up the remote and turned the television off.

Then his youngest sister came down the stairs and looked around the basement living room.

"Have you seen Josh around?"

"Nah, he's probably pretending to be a figment of everyone's imagination again in his room. We better just leave him there. Why?"

"Dad wants to use him as a pack mule and I want to watch," his younger sister replied.

"We better find him then. I want to see it too!"

_**At Sasha's house… **_

Everyone was still fighting for the remote, only now the remote was on the floor and there was a big cloud of dust where both my parents and brother were fighting over it. Cubbie, the fluffy white fur ball of a dog, grabbed the remote with his mouth and sat in front of the television to watch what was already on it.

"I want to watch CSI," my mom said with agitation.

"I want to watch MXC!" my brother cried.

"It's my remote and my T.V. so we're watching golf!"

Cubbie just put his paws ahead of him, lying on the remote and falling asleep.

"_I may be the dog, but I seem to be the smartest at times like these…" _

_**Back on Inuyasha… **_

We finally made it to the bottom step and found that there was a room that was on the semi bright side of the miasma.

"Hey look, it's what's-his-face," I laughed, pointing at Josh, forgetting his name for a few minutes.

"Man you're dumb sometimes," he groaned, seeing me with the popcorn bowl in my hand without any popcorn left in it.

"Oh, I'm the dumb one am I? Then why are you being tortured by a psychotic bad guy on an anime show that probably has a thing for guys since he can disguise himself as a girl!" I shouted at back with anger, pointing at Naraku at the mention of psychotic bad guy.

Cassie, Jayden, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu burst out laughing at my words and then suddenly the wind picked up and Sesshoumaru appeared.

"There you are, Naraku," he growled, glaring at the hanyou.

He saw that everyone was laughing and then dropped the glare in a what's going on manner. Without another word, he came up behind me and wrapped both arms around my waist.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not… Um… Dead yet!" Josh shouted back.

"Neither am I, dough head!" I shouted back at him.

It was like a war but with only two people, one in chains and the other being held by a demon. _'Alright, now I'm upset. He just ruined my moment!' _I thought with my right eye twitching slightly.

_**SMASH**_

The laughing and arguing stopped for everyone to see a huge hole in the wall with Inuyasha holding Tetsusaiga over his shoulder.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Naraku," he growled with a grin.

"Seems that everyone is finally showing up, so let's have a tea party!" Naraku said with a happy smile.

Everyone stared at him as if he was insane and then took a step away from the crazy hanyou.

"Alright, I admit it. I never meant to cause any harm! Just have Psychotic Bad Guy syndrome that makes me act all evil! I'm sorry! All I really wanted was for all of just to get together and have a tea party!" Naraku cried and then Jakotsu came over with tears in his eyes.

"I understand!" Jakotsu cried, wrapping his arms around Naraku.

'_That has to be one of the weirdest things that I have ever seen…' _Everyone took a few steps away from the two once again and then all attention was turned to Josh since he was shouting his head off and no one had noticed earlier.

"Hey, now that everything is solved and all… CAN YOU GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" he shouted angrily.

"Why would we want to let you go? I mean, you're supposed to die," Cassie laughed.

"Cassie, but you're on my side!" Josh cried as he tried to kick his feet to no avail.

None of us had noticed that there was a puddle not too far away from the wall, about the length of Josh from his head to his face. Suddenly the savage squirrel jumped onto the windowsill with an acorn in its hand, looking totally pissed off.

"That's not a happy squirrel," I whispered.

"What harm has come to you out of my presence?" Sesshoumaru whispered into my ear, holding me protectively against him.

"I only walked into a door. And got dragged to the stairs, but that's about it," I laughed, watching the angry squirrel intently.

"I shall have to remedy that," he whispered back, looking at the place he had placed a mark on before.

The mark was nearly faded, but he could make another one, a better one. So without me noticing, Sesshoumaru placed his mouth to my neck and started to kiss at the skin.

"Yeah, that's definitely not a happy squirrel, but it's not doing anything yet."

"Sasha, what do you think the squirrel has against him?" Jayden asked, looking at me but not being able to see Sesshoumaru's head.

"Probably the sake of all squirrels in the future. You know how Josh sits in his yard and shoots them for fun," I replied with a small shrug.

"As my apology, I release this boy from his prison and give him tea!" Naraku said with a wide and happy smile as he unlocked the chains that held Josh tightly to the wall.

I watched closely as he landed. The squirrel with the acorn chucked the acorn as soon as he landed on the ground and it knocked him out completely. Josh fell face first into the puddle and didn't move from his place. People looked at Cassie, Jayden, and I, knowing that we knew him. _'What do they want us to do?' _

"Should we help him big sister?" Renkotsu asked me from the other side of the room.

'_Big… Sister?' _

"No, leave him there. He'll be fine and if he's not, he'll drown and no one should care. Haha, but since he's so _'invincible' _he'll probably be fine. Unfortunately…" I said, lowering my voice at the end.

'_Oh my god, I can't believe that he got knocked out by a freaking acorn and a squirrel!' _I laughed silently, playing the scene over and over in my head.

"Sasha, what are you doing!" Inuyasha's voice growled at me.

Snapping out of daydream, I looked around only to see Inuyasha standing in front of me with an upset face. _'What's wrong with him?' _

"What?"

"Why are you letting him do that to you? Don't let Sesshoumaru push you around just because he thinks he's better than you!" Inuyasha growled, glaring at his brother angrily.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head from what he was doing and looked at his younger brother. Feeling my neck, I felt that it was slightly wet and got really upset.

"What the hell! Why did you give me another one! That's it! We're getting out of here. We'll get back when we're older, somehow. Jayden, Cassie, say your goodbyes to whoever and let's go home. I'm starting to miss my dog," I said, pulling out of Sesshoumaru's hold.

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue at Sesshoumaru with victory before walking away.

"You're not really mad, are you?" Sesshoumaru asked me in an almost whisper.

"Not really. I'll just have to come up with something to say that it's a bruise," I laughed.

"Yeah, from walking into a door!" Jayden mocked me, walking over to Miroku to say goodbye to him since he was the only one she really hung around besides Sesshoumaru, but she was avoiding him since the night's incident.

"It was in my blind spot!" I shouted at her.

Cassie said her goodbyes to Renkotsu, who actually gave her his bandana. Bankotsu came over to me and handed me a purple coloured cloth.

"It's the cover for my Banryu. When you see Midori, could you please give it to her? Or something like that?" he asked me.

"Sure."

With all the goodbyes said and done, we went through the hole in the wall that Inuyasha had made just recently and ended up at my house, in my room.

"We left Josh behind," Jayden pointed out.

"Whatever. He probably drowned in that puddle," I laughed, still playing the scene through my head.

In truth, Josh really did drown in the puddle because if you took a look into the future a few weeks later in Feudal Japan, Jakotsu had a stick and he was crouched down beside the body, poking it with the stick for amusement.

"Why does it sound like there's arguing going on in your living room?" Cassie wondered calmly.

"It's probably over the remote. Cubbie and I usually end up with it in the end," I laughed, opening my door to go to the living room.

There was Cubbie, in front of the television, sleeping on the remote to protect it.

"Hey, do you think we should tell Josh's parents that he's dead?" Cassie asked with a small smile.

"Nah, they'd probably have a party over it," I said with a small shrug.

The three of us sat on the couch and continued to watch Inuyasha which was back to its regular programming.

**End of Last Chapter**

Hello everyone. As much as it pains me to say this… this fanfic is officially over once you're done reading all these random typed sentences from this messed up author who looked back and saw that she made a mistake with **_There_** and**_ Their. _**God I'm stupid sometimes. Lol. Alright, I tried to make this chapter as long as I could since I'm kind of having a brain fart with it and it wasn't really coming along until today, strangely enough. Lol. _Cries _I had lots of fun writing this story since I got to put myself and my friends into it. And one person who is dead in the fanfic but not in real life… _secretly swears damn in the background of everything _The only one of my friends who ended up having their own name in this was Cassie and Cassandra would have too but she said that Cassie and Cassandra are pretty much the same since Cassie comes from Cassandra. Lol. Alright, I'll let you all get along with other readings of whatever. _Crying again _Please R&R and I can't say I'll update soon because it's over. _**CRYING**_


End file.
